Algo em comum
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Algumas pessoas sonham com um grande amor. Outras preferem a solidão. No fundo, todas querem a mesma coisa: ser feliz. UA com Marin/Aioria e Seiya/Saori. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Chapter 1

_Obs: Conforme o prometido, aqui está minha nova fic UA.  
Comentem por favor!_

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Algo em comum**

**Capítulo 1**

Depois de mais um dia de trabalho, Marin estava no vestiário se preparando para ir embora. Passou o batom nos lábios enquanto se olhava no espelho e suspirou, pensando na solidão que encontraria dentro de sua casa. Era uma jovem muito atraente e com um ótimo emprego de instrutora na Apolo's Academia, a mais descolada de Tóquio. Tinha uma bela casa, um carro e vários amigos, mas sabia que faltava algo. Ela ainda não havia encontrado o grande amor de sua vida.  
Ao sair da academia, dirigiu-se ao estacionamento. Viu uma de suas alunas, Saori, entrando num carro de cor prata, onde um belo rapaz a esperava. Ele chamou sua atenção, embora já estivesse um pouco escuro e não pudesse enxergar direito. _"Deve ser namorado dela"_, pensou, sem evitar um pequeno sentimento de inveja. Entrou em seu próprio carro, ligou o rádio para ouvir música e tentar se distrair um pouco. Noite após noite, era essa a sua rotina: depois do trabalho, ia para casa, comia algo leve e assistia TV. Às vezes, lia algum romance ou navegava na internet. Já tinha tentado conhecer alguém em sites de relacionamento, mas, infelizmente, as experiências haviam sido desastrosas. Por fim, quando não agüentava mais de sono, ia se deitar, desejando que um dia sua vida mudasse e ela conhecesse alguém especial.

No dia seguinte, quando viu Saori chegar, cumprimentou-a e aproveitou para perguntar:  
- Você não me contou que estava namorando. Escondendo o jogo, né Saori?  
- Eu, namorando?  
- Quem era aquele rapaz que veio te buscar ontem?  
A jovem começou a rir.  
- Falei alguma besteira? – perguntou Marin, desconcertada.  
- Não, é que ele não é meu namorado. É meu irmão.  
- Irmão?  
- É, o nome dele é Aioria. Ele me deu uma carona porque meu carro está na oficina.  
- Ah... sendo assim, então posso dizer que achei ele um gato!  
- Concordo. Ele é bonito e um ótimo partido – percebendo o interesse de Marin, perguntou - Gostaria que eu te apresentasse para ele?  
A ruiva ficou um pouco sem jeito.  
- Ele é solteiro?  
- Na verdade, é viúvo.  
- Tão jovem?  
- A esposa dele morreu há um ano e meio. Ela estava grávida... o bebê também não resistiu.  
- Nossa... sinto muito. Deve ter sido uma barra!  
- Ele ficou muito deprimido... mas eu gostaria que encontrasse outra pessoa. Aioria precisa reconstruir sua vida.  
As duas conversaram mais um pouco antes da aula de Marin. Agora que sabia que Aioria era livre e desimpedido, a professora tinha ficado ainda mais interessada nele.

Saori gostou da idéia de apresentar Marin ao irmão. Aioria precisava encontrar um novo amor, embora insistisse que preferia continuar sozinho. Marin parecia ser a pessoa perfeita para ele, pois era bonita, simpática e bem-humorada.  
Como o irmão morava no mesmo prédio que ela, Saori decidiu promover um encontro casual. Convidou Marin para ir à sua casa tomar um chá no sábado à tarde. Aproveitando que Aioria estaria em casa, ela pediu ao irmão que fosse ao seu apartamento no mesmo horário para verificar o encanamento, que supostamente estava com algum vazamento.  
Quando Aioria chegou, Marin pôde reparar melhor em seu corpo atlético, e ficou ainda mais atraída por ele. Era alto, moreno, com cabelos castanhos bem claros e um olhar profundo.  
- Aioria, esta é Marin, minha instrutora da academia. E este é meu irmão, Aioria – apresentou Saori.  
- Prazer – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
Marin não conseguia tirar os olhos de Aioria. Este, embora tivesse achado a moça bonita, não demonstrou o mesmo interesse.  
- Onde está o vazamento, Saori?  
- Na cozinha. Eu te mostro.  
Os dois foram para a cozinha, enquanto Marin esperava na sala. Aioria logo desconfiou que o tal vazamento era um pretexto de Saori para que ele viesse à sua casa. Não era a primeira vez que sua irmã tentava lhe apresentar alguém com o objetivo de casá-lo novamente.  
- Não estou vendo vazamento nenhum – comentou ele, após examinar o encanamento.  
- Ótimo! Nesse caso, vamos tomar um chá com a Marin?  
Aioria olhou para a irmã, compreendendo que sua intuição estava certa. Saori queria mesmo aproximá-lo da tal instrutora.  
- Quantas vezes terei que dizer... – começou ele.  
- Psiuuu! – disse ela – Marin pode escutar.  
- Mais tarde, nós teremos uma conversa séria – afirmou o rapaz.  
Os dois voltaram para a sala, onde Marin os aguardava. Sentaram-se à mesa para tomar o chá, mas quase não conversaram. Para quebrar o gelo, Saori resolveu sugerir:  
- Aioria, sabia que a Marin também é personal trainer? Você vive dizendo que não tem tempo de ir à academia. Por que não a contrata?  
O rapaz quase engasgou com o biscoito que estava comendo.  
- Eu trabalho muito. Acho que nem em casa teria tempo de fazer exercícios – explicou Aioria, depois de se recompor.  
- Você precisa de um tempo para se cuidar. Posso garantir que a Marin é uma ótima instrutora – insistiu Saori.  
- Assim você me deixa sem graça – comentou a ruiva.  
O rapaz olhou feio para a irmã. Não queria ser antipático com Marin, mas Saori estava criando uma saia-justa para ele.  
- Vou pensar – respondeu – Por que não me deixa um cartão? Se eu decidir contratá-la, eu te ligo.  
- Está bem – concordou Marin. Ela procurou um cartão na bolsa e entregou-o para Aioria, que o guardou no bolso da camisa.

Depois que a jovem se foi, Aioria deu uma bronca em Saori:  
- Por que você não arruma um namorado ao invés de ficar querendo me empurrar suas amigas?  
- Eu não estava empurrando a Marin. Ela é personal trainer, e você precisa se exercitar para superar a depressão. Não foi isso que seu terapeuta sugeriu? – perguntou, com uma expressão inocente no rosto.  
- Pare de se meter na minha vida! – pediu ele, irritado.  
- Eu me preocupo com sua saúde. Desde que a Miya morreu, você não faz outra coisa a não ser trabalhar e se enfurnar em casa nas horas vagas... – justificou Saori, tristemente.  
Vendo que a irmã se magoara, Aioria decidiu ser mais tolerante.  
- Eu vou pensar, está bem? – disse, enquanto dava um leve tapinha no ombro da garota.

Dias depois, Aioria estava refletindo sobre si mesmo. Quando perdera Miya e o bebê, foi como se sua vida tivesse acabado. Não via mais perspectivas para o futuro, e só não desistiu de tudo porque Saori tinha brigado muito com ele. Enfiara a cara no trabalho para esquecer seus problemas. Ele era um executivo bem-sucedido numa grande empresa da área de tecnologia. Porém, quando chegava o fim de semana, não tinha nada para fazer. Não sentia a mínima vontade de ir ao cinema ou de correr em algum parque. Ficava em casa, sozinho, perdido nas dolorosas lembranças do dia em que o médico lhe dera a notícia de que a mulher que tanto amava e seu tão esperado filho tinham morrido durante o parto.  
"_Eu preciso fazer algo por mim mesmo"_, pensou. Olhou para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. O cartão de Marin ainda estava ali, esquecido no meio da poeira e da bagunça do quarto. Desde que a esposa falecera, não tivera mais ânimo sequer para arrumar a casa. Se não fosse a faxineira que vinha uma vez por semana, moraria no meio do caos absoluto.  
Ainda estava indeciso se ligaria ou não. Mas lembrou-se das palavras de Saori naquele dia e finalmente se decidiu.  
- Alô? É da casa da Marin?  
- Sim, quem é?  
- Aioria. Não sei se você lembra de mim. Nos conhecemos na casa da minha irmã, Saori.  
Marin estremeceu ao reconhecer aquela voz tão máscula. Já tinha perdido as esperanças de que ele ligasse, e agora fora surpreendida por aquele telefonema. Resolveu disfarçar sua ansiedade, e falou calmamente:  
- Claro que me lembro. Como vai?  
- Bem, e você?  
Ela quase disse "melhor agora", mas preferiu não se mostrar tão interessada.  
- Ótima. Você já resolveu se vai treinar?  
- Sim, eu gostaria que você fosse minha personal. Que horários você tem disponíveis? – perguntou ele.  
Os dois combinaram todos os detalhes sobre horários e pagamento. Quando desligou, Marin sentiu como se algo muito importante estivesse prestes a acontecer para mudar sua vida...

**Próximo capítulo:**

_A campainha tocou, e como o irmão estava se vestindo, foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, viu o amigo de Aioria, que sorriu para ela.  
__- Você deve ser a irmã do Aioria – disse ele.  
__- S-sim... – respondeu ela, surpresa por ver que ele nada tinha de horroroso, muito pelo contrário.__

* * *

_

_- Você está muito bonita, Marin. É hoje que você conquista meu irmão! – comentou Saori.  
- Espero que sim. Mas, pelo que estou vendo, Aioria não será o único a ser conquistado hoje – disse Marin, com uma pontinha de malícia.  
Saori ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.  
- Não sei do que está falando...  
- Vai negar que ficou caidinha pelo colega dele? E pelo pouco que percebi, ele também está a fim de você.  


* * *

_

_Quando o filme acabou, eles decidiram jantar. Porém, ao saírem do cinema, ouviram um grito:  
- Seiya, seu miserável! Foi por isso que terminou o namoro, não é? Já estava saindo com outra!  
Ele olhou para trás e viu Shina, sua ex-namorada neurótica. Parecia mais descontrolada do que nunca..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando, blz?_

_bjs,  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Aioria iniciou seu treinamento com Marin. Ela ia à sua casa duas vezes por semana, às sextas-feiras à noite e aos domingos pela manhã. Se fosse outro aluno, ela não teria concordado em dar aulas aos domingos, mas no caso de Aioria, fazia isso com todo o prazer.  
Sempre que estavam juntos, seu coração disparava. Tudo em Aioria a encantava, até mesmo seu ar de tristeza. Ele era um homem de poucas palavras, mas a tratava com simpatia, embora fosse bastante reservado. A jovem tinha esperanças de que ele se soltaria mais depois que se conhecessem melhor.

Saori queria ajudar Marin a conquistar seu irmão. Só não sabia o que mais poderia fazer para aproximá-los. Ele já havia admitido que Marin era atraente, mas fazia questão de frisar que não tinha nenhum outro interesse além de seus serviços como personal trainer. Aioria não se mostrava nada disposto para iniciar um novo romance.  
Numa tarde de sábado, Saori decidiu tomar uma atitude drástica. Foi à casa de Aioria e o intimou:  
- Faz séculos que você não sai de casa. Por que não vai ao cinema com a Marin?  
- De novo, Saori! Pare de insistir com isso.  
- Se não quer namorá-la, vá como amigo. Ela também está sozinha. Vocês poderiam conversar, jantar em algum restaurante...  
- Por que você não vai trabalhar em uma agência de casamentos? Você tem uma grande vocação para o assunto – zombou Aioria.  
- Porque estou satisfeita com meu trabalho como designer. Quem sabe futuramente, quando eu quiser abrir meu próprio negócio. E então? Vai convidá-la?  
- Só farei isso com uma condição: você terá que ir junto.  
- O quê? Eu não vou segurar vela pra vocês, não!  
- Ahá! Confessou quais são suas verdadeiras intenções!  
- Não é isso... – ela apressou-se em desmentir – Apenas acho que vocês aproveitariam melhor o filme se fossem sozinhos.  
- Se não quer segurar vela, então é simples. Vou convidar um colega de trabalho para ir com a gente e te fazer companhia.  
- De jeito nenhum! – recusou Saori, irritada.  
- É para você ver como é bom ficar empurrando namoradas para os outros!  
- Mas seus colegas devem ser todos uns chatos, nerds e esnobes... – desdenhou ela.  
- Você só está dizendo isso por causa do Yoshi – disse Aioria, lembrando-se da única vez em que apresentara um amigo à irmã.  
- Também... a conversa dele era tão interessante quanto a vida sexual dos carrapatos – justificou Saori.  
- Mas não precisa se preocupar, porque dessa vez será diferente. Até já escolhi a "vítima". Ele terminou um namoro há pouco tempo, e com toda certeza, nem deve estar pensando em se envolver com outra garota tão cedo. Assim, você não será obrigada a aturar nenhum cara chato e grudento...  
- Se eu aceitar esse sacrifício, você convidará a Marin? – conformou-se Saori.  
- Está bem. Vou ligar para ela e para meu amigo. Marcarei o encontro para as sete, tá bom para você?  
- Fazer o quê... – respondeu ela, desanimada.

Marin ficou eufórica quando Aioria perguntou se ela gostaria de sair com ele, a irmã e mais um amigo. Foi correndo escolher uma roupa bem bonita e se arrumar para o encontro. Quando se admirou no espelho, a ruiva sentiu-se pronta para conquistar o homem de seus sonhos.  
Já Saori estava arrependida por ter concordado em sair junto com o colega de Aioria. _"No mínimo, deve ser um cara horroroso, ou então um tremendo chato que só sabe falar de trabalho"_, pensou, enquanto tomava banho. Ela até gostaria de conhecer alguém, mas tinha certeza de que nenhum dos amigos de Aioria atenderia aos requisitos que procurava em um homem para ser seu namorado.  
Na Apolo's Academia, não conhecera ninguém interessante. Lá havia muitos homens atraentes, porém, quando começavam a falar, ela só pensava em sair correndo. Não tinha paciência com aquele bando de metrossexuais fúteis, que só falava sobre cremes, tratamentos estéticos, roupas de griffes internacionais e carros importados. Para conversar sobre esses assuntos, ela preferia suas amigas. Em seu trabalho também não havia ninguém com quem pudesse se relacionar. Vários de seus colegas já eram comprometidos, enquanto outros também estavam à procura de um homem (ui!).  
Decidiu encarar o passeio apenas para servir de cupido entre Aioria e Marin. Se o tal sujeito ficasse dando em cima dela, ela o ignoraria, decidiu.

Já eram seis e meia quando Saori desceu para o apartamento do irmão. Aioria tinha deixado para se arrumar na última hora, o que a aborreceu mais ainda.  
A campainha tocou, e como o irmão estava se vestindo, foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, viu o amigo de Aioria, que sorriu para ela.  
- Você deve ser a irmã do Aioria – disse ele.  
- S-sim... – respondeu ela, surpresa por ver que ele nada tinha de horroroso, muito pelo contrário.  
- Meu nome é Seiya. Sou colega de trabalho dele.  
- Ah, sim... Sou a Saori.  
- Ele não me contou que tinha uma irmã tão bonita... – comentou.  
Ela corou ao ouvir o elogio.  
- Obrigada. Por favor, entre. Aioria já está terminando de se vestir.  
O rapaz obedeceu, e logo estavam sentados no sofá.  
- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – ofereceu ela.  
- Pode ser... Uma água, se não for incomodar.  
- De jeito nenhum. Eu vou buscar – respondeu ela, indo rapidamente até a cozinha.  
"_Quem diria. Nunca pensei que esse colega fosse tão interessante",_ pensou, enquanto pegava a água. Voltou para a sala levando um copo, que entregou à visita.  
- Obrigado.  
Enquanto ele bebia, Saori reparava melhor no rapaz. Ele era moreno, com olhos e cabelos castanhos e um sorriso cativante. Desde o primeiro instante, sentiu uma grande atração por ele. Embora já tivesse 21 anos, naquele momento ela parecia uma adolescente de 13, tamanha era sua empolgação.

Quando Aioria ligou para convidá-lo, Seiya resolveu aceitar porque precisava se animar um pouco. Depois de terminar um namoro conturbado, só pensava em sair para relaxar. Ele não esperava encontrar aquela linda garota na casa de Aioria. O colega avisara que iriam ao cinema com a irmã dele e uma amiga, mas como Seiya nem imaginava conhecer outra pessoa tão cedo, não tinha criado nenhuma expectativa a respeito das garotas. Mudou de idéia no instante em que se viu diante daqueles misteriosos olhos verdes.  
Além de ter um rosto e um corpo belíssimos, ela também era dona de longos cabelos lilases, tão sedosos que ele adoraria ter a chance de tocar neles. Como se não bastasse, aparentava ser uma garota meiga e de maneiras delicadas, e ele não podia negar que estava encantado por ela. Saori parecia ser muito diferente de sua ex...  
- Oi Seiya, desculpe a demora! Precisamos correr até o shopping. Não seria educado com a Marin chegarmos atrasados – disse Aioria surgindo repentinamente na sala, ao mesmo tempo em que calçava os sapatos de um jeito afobado.  
- Podemos ir no meu carro. Estacionei em frente ao prédio – Seiya ofereceu.  
- Boa idéia. Assim não terei que ir até a garagem pegar o meu – concordou Aioria.  
Os três saíram e desceram de elevador até o térreo. Aioria, que até então estava ocupado em terminar de se arrumar, reparou que havia um clima entre sua irmã e Seiya. Sorriu discretamente. Quem sabe assim Saori o deixaria em paz e desistiria de arrumar uma namorada para ele?  
Entraram no carro de Seiya. Aioria preferiu sentar atrás, para que os dois ficassem juntos na frente.  
O que nenhum deles percebeu é que alguém os espionava perto do prédio...

Chegaram ao shopping e foram imediatamente para a fila do cinema. Por sorte, o relógio marcava sete horas e Marin acabara de chegar. Ela se aproximou deles com um sorriso no rosto e os cumprimentou. Aioria apresentou-a para Seiya. Depois de decidirem qual filme assistiriam, os rapazes entraram na fila para comprar os ingressos, enquanto as garotas esperavam ao lado da bilheteria.  
- Você está muito bonita, Marin. É hoje que você conquista meu irmão! – afirmou Saori.  
- Espero que sim. Mas, pelo que estou vendo, Aioria não será o único a ser conquistado hoje – comentou Marin, com uma pontinha de malícia.  
Saori ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.  
- Não sei do que está falando...  
- Vai negar que ficou caidinha pelo colega dele? E pelo pouco que percebi, ele também está a fim de você.  
- Você acha? – perguntou Saori, traindo-se ao demonstrar interesse pela opinião da amiga.  
- Parece que finalmente vamos desencalhar! – brincou Marin. As duas riram.  
- O que estão achando tão engraçado? – perguntou Aioria, aproximando-se das garotas.  
- Nada não... – desconversou Saori.  
- Vamos comprar algo para comer no cinema. Você quer pipoca? – perguntou Seiya para a jovem.  
Os olhos dela brilharam ao responder:  
- Eu aceito. Obrigada.  
- Vou buscar – respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos dela enquanto se dirigia à lanchonete.  
- Hum... Parece que tá rolando um "clima"... – brincou Aioria, antes de acompanhar o amigo.  
Pouco depois, os quatro foram para a sala onde o filme seria exibido. Marin sentou perto de Aioria, que ficou ao lado de Saori. Seiya sentou na outra poltrona.

O filme começou, e os dois "casais" faziam alguns comentários entre si durante a sessão. Era "O Chamado 4", um filme de terror. Quando a terrível Samara apareceu na tela, as garotas se assustaram. Sem perceber, Marin pegou a mão de Aioria e apertou-a com força. Ele ficou surpreso com o gesto, mas não retirou a mão. Saori virou o rosto para não ver aquela cena apavorante na tela, e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Seiya. Gentilmente, ele colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e disse baixinho:  
- Não precisa ter medo...  
Ela sentiu vergonha de si mesma, afinal, era apenas um filme. Mas gostou de sentir o braço dele sobre seus ombros. Por sua vez, ele estava se controlando para não beijar a garota. Aioria podia ser seu amigo, mas não pegaria nada bem bancar o atrevido com Saori na frente do irmão dela.  
Quando o filme acabou, eles decidiram jantar. Porém, ao saírem do cinema, ouviram um grito:  
- Seiya, seu miserável! Foi por isso que terminou o namoro, não é? Já estava saindo com outra!

Ele olhou para trás e viu Shina, sua ex-namorada neurótica. Parecia mais descontrolada do que nunca...

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Mas você não acha que deveria dar uma nova chance ao amor? – perguntou a moça.  
__Aioria a olhou com espanto. Não esperava por aquela pergunta.  
__- Você ainda é jovem. Pode se casar de novo, ter filhos... – insistiu Marin.  
__- Não sei. Tudo é tão recente... Não consigo me imaginar ao lado de outra mulher – respondeu ele.  
__Marin sentiu-se decepcionada. Já sabia que ele pensava assim, mas ouvir de sua própria boca era mais doloroso. Será que não estava perdendo tempo ao esperar que ele viesse a se interessar por ela?  
_

_

* * *

Aioria percebeu que tinha cometido um grande erro. Marin devia estar muito ofendida, e com razão. Mas não sabia o que dizer para se redimir.  
- Marin, eu não quis... – ele começou a explicar.  
- Não piore as coisas, Aioria. Esse jantar foi um erro. Não deveríamos ter saído juntos._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nina: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Mas acho que não vai ser tão fácil assim pra Marin conquistar o Aioria, hehehe... Continue lendo e comentando, ok? Bjs!  
**Arisa: **Muito obrigada pela review!! Bjs!  
**Senhorita Kawaii:** A fic é uma UA (Universo Alternativo), por isso os personagens são os mesmos de Saint Seiya, mas o contexto e as situações que eles vivem são diferentes. Obrigada por comentar, e continue lendo ok? Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- O que faz aqui, Shina? Já falei para você não me procurar mais! – disse Seiya, muito irritado.  
Ela encarava o rapaz com ódio. Havia seguido o ex-namorado desde o prédio de Aioria e Saori, e tinha esperado por ele na saída do cinema até aquele momento com o único objetivo de arruinar a noite de Seiya.  
- Você é meu! Saia de perto dessa garota! – gritou Shina, olhando com raiva para Saori.  
Marin e Aioria trocaram olhares constrangidos. Saori estava perplexa com aquele escândalo.  
- Pare de me perseguir! Entenda que acabou, de uma vez por todas! – respondeu Seiya.  
- Não acabou coisa nenhuma! Você não tem o direito de me deixar e sair com qualquer uma! – gritou ela novamente.  
Seiya ficou furioso com Shina, e envergonhadíssimo pelo "show" que ela estava fazendo em público. O pior era passar por aquele vexame na frente de Aioria, Marin e, principalmente, de Saori. O que ela iria pensar dele?  
- Por favor, me perdoem por essa cena constrangedora. Ela está desequilibrada e precisa de um tratamento – tentou explicar – É melhor vocês irem jantar sem mim. Eu vou levá-la para a casa dela e tentar acalmá-la.  
- Sinto muito, Seiya – afirmou Aioria, penalizado.  
- Até que enfim resolveu tomar vergonha na cara! – disse Shina, com sarcasmo – Vamos embora já!  
Ela agarrou o braço do ex, puxando-o na direção da saída. Seiya ainda olhou para trás, e tudo o que viu foi o olhar decepcionado de Saori.

Depois que os dois se foram, a jovem encarou Aioria e cobrou explicações:  
- É claro que ele devia ter algum defeito. Por que não me contou que ele namorava uma louca?  
- Porque eles terminaram o namoro há duas semanas. Seiya não agüentava mais os ciúmes doentios da Shina e deu o fora nela. O problema é que ela ainda não aceitou, e continua atrás dele.  
- E porque você tinha que chamar alguém com um passado tão problemático para sair com a gente? – perguntou Saori, inconformada.  
- Achei que você tivesse gostado dele...  
- Eu preferia não ter gostado. Preferia mil vezes que ele fosse um nerd bitolado, cheio de espinhas e com bafo de onça.  
Marin quase riu com aqueles comentários irônicos, mas a situação em si não tinha nada de engraçada.  
- Saori, quem sabe se tudo não passou de um mal-entendido? Tenho certeza de que o Seiya deve ter uma boa explicação para isso. Ele não tem culpa de ter namorado uma ciumenta patológica – disse a ruiva, tentando amenizar a situação.  
- Eu também não tenho culpa se ela estragou a nossa noite. Desculpem, mas depois dessa, eu vou para casa... Vocês podem jantar sozinhos.  
Saori afastou-se do casal, sem dar tempo de nenhum dos dois responder.  
Aioria ficou um pouco sem jeito ao se ver a sós com Marin. Desde a morte de Miya, nunca mais tinha saído sozinho com outra mulher. Mas não podia dispensá-la, seria indelicado de sua parte.  
- Vamos jantar? Conheço um restaurante que serve um ótimo sushi – sugeriu ele.

Marin aceitou o convite, embora soubesse que Aioria estava sendo apenas gentil. Se realmente estivesse interessado em sair com ela, não teria levado Saori e Seiya junto com ele. Entretanto, agora que estavam à sós, poderiam aproveitar para se conhecerem melhor.  
O restaurante ficava próximo ao shopping. Como tinha vindo no carro de Seiya, agora Aioria estava sem o dele. Marin não se importou com isso, e se ofereceu para levá-lo até sua casa após o jantar.  
Durante a refeição, os dois conversaram muito. Marin contou sobre sua vida, e Aioria fez o mesmo.  
- Saori já deve ter contado sobre mim... – disse ele.  
- Sim, ela me disse o que aconteceu. Sinto muito, Aioria.  
- Eu ainda não consegui esquecer Miya. Éramos tão felizes...  
Ele contou sobre como a conhecera, o namoro, o casamento, a gravidez tão desejada... E depois, sobre como sua felicidade havia sido interrompida inesperadamente.  
- Mas você não acha que deveria dar uma nova chance ao amor? – perguntou a moça.  
Aioria a olhou com espanto. Não esperava por aquela pergunta.  
- Você ainda é jovem. Pode se casar de novo, ter filhos... – insistiu Marin.  
- Não sei. Tudo é tão recente... Não consigo me imaginar ao lado de outra mulher – respondeu ele.  
Marin sentiu-se decepcionada. Já sabia que ele pensava assim, mas ouvir de sua própria boca era mais doloroso. Será que não estava perdendo tempo ao esperar que ele viesse a se interessar por ela?  
Aioria notou que ela parecia incomodada com aquela conversa. Não queria magoá-la, mas também preferia não iludi-la a seu respeito. Era melhor que Marin não alimentasse esperanças sobre ele.

Ele observou alguns casais na pista de dança e resolveu chamá-la para dançar. Ao menos, seria uma forma de melhorar o clima entre eles. Marin deixou que ele a conduzisse até o local. Estava tocando uma música romântica, e Aioria envolveu a cintura da moça com seus braços, enquanto ela apoiava as mãos nos ombros dele. Começaram a dançar, num ritmo lento e envolvente. Ela evitava olhar para Aioria, pois não queria que percebesse o quanto tinha ficado abatida com as coisas que o rapaz dissera há poucos minutos.  
Enquanto dançava com ela, Aioria arrependeu-se de ter falado que não se imaginava ao lado de outra mulher. O perfume dela era suave, e ele sentia-se atraído pela jovem. Tinha que admitir que gostava da companhia de Marin. Será que não deveria dar realmente uma nova chance para o amor?  
Subitamente, seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. Por alguns instantes, ficaram apenas olhando um para o outro. De repente, aconteceu. Aioria se aproximou mais, e quando perceberam, estavam se beijando. O primeiro beijo deles...

* * *

Seiya tinha levado Shina para a casa dela, mas quando a jovem tentou levá-lo para sua cama, ele se afastou rapidamente e foi embora. Estava furioso por ela ter estragado sua noite. Não parava de pensar em Saori... com certeza, ele a decepcionara completamente. Pensou em ligar para ela, mas não tinha seu telefone. Decidiu pedi-lo para Aioria na manhã seguinte.  
Saori chegara em casa muito chateada pelo que acontecera na saída do cinema. Quando achou que finalmente tinha encontrado uma pessoa especial, descobriu que havia se enganado. Seiya podia ser muito atraente, mas tinha uma ex-namorada escandalosa que nunca o deixaria em paz. _"Foi bom isso ter acontecido logo de cara. Pelo menos, evito me machucar depois"_, refletia ela. _"Ou de me machucar mais ainda"_, concluiu, tristemente, pensando no quanto tinha gostado dele.

* * *

Após o beijo, Aioria sentiu um grande arrependimento. Não que ele não tivesse gostado, mas não tinha o direito de beijar Marin se sua intenção não era namorá-la.  
- Desculpe, Marin. Eu não deveria ter feito isso – disse ele.  
A jovem ficou muito decepcionada. Quando ele a beijou, sentiu uma emoção tão grande que parecia que seu coração ia explodir. Por alguns instantes, suas esperanças se renovaram. Agora, ele pedia desculpas por ter tomado a iniciativa do beijo. Que tipo de homem ele era?  
- Por favor, vamos embora – pediu ela, sem encará-lo.  
Aioria percebeu que tinha cometido um grande erro. Marin devia estar muito ofendida, e com razão. Mas não sabia o que dizer para se redimir.  
- Marin, eu não quis... – ele começou a explicar.  
- Não piore as coisas, Aioria. Esse jantar foi um erro. Não deveríamos ter saído juntos.  
- Eu fui um idiota com você.  
- Não importa o que aconteceu. É melhor cada um ir para sua casa. Eu deixo você no seu prédio.  
- Eu já estraguei sua noite. Vou pegar um táxi.  
- Se você prefere assim...  
Aioria pagou a conta. Percebeu que Marin estava magoada, mas sabia que só pioraria as coisas se dissesse mais alguma coisa.  
- Apesar de tudo... gostei do nosso jantar – afirmou ele, ao saírem do restaurante.  
- Não posso dizer o mesmo – respondeu Marin, com franqueza – Tchau, Aioria.  
- Tchau – disse ele, vendo-a se afastar.  
"_Como sou imbecil! Não deveria ter beijado a Marin. E depois que beijei, não deveria ter pedido desculpas. Depois dessa, acho que ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara", _pensava ele, enquanto fazia sinal para um táxi.

Marin entrou em casa. Quando acendeu a luz e se deparou com aquela sala vazia e silenciosa, não se controlou mais. Chorou desesperadamente, colocando para fora toda a frustração que havia guardado dentro de si até aquele momento.  
"_Acabou. Vou tirar Aioria da minha cabeça, custe o que custar"_, decidiu. No dia seguinte, não iria ao apartamento dele. O treinamento estava encerrado em definitivo.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Não importa, Saori. Eu ainda não decidi se vou continuar como personal dele, mas de qualquer forma, já desisti de conquistá-lo.  
__- Não, Marin, não desista! – implorou a outra garota – Vocês dois têm tudo para serem felizes juntos!  
__- Aioria ainda está preso ao passado – lamentou a ruiva.  
__- Mas só você pode libertá-lo desse passado!__

* * *

- Eu adorei conhecer você melhor – comentou ele, enquanto a devorava com o olhar.  
__Ela ficou vermelha ao ouvir o comentário, e se despediu:  
__- Já vou indo. Tchau...  
__Porém, antes que ela se afastasse, Seiya segurou sua mão. Saori olhou para ele e percebeu que não poderia resistir mais. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Arisa:** Vc viu que esse jantar não deu muito certo né?? E a Shina ainda vai se descontrolar muito na fic, hehehe... Bjs!

**Ravena: **Vc achou a Marin atiradinha? Coitada, vai ter que se esforçar muito pra libertar o Aioria do passado! E a Shina vai literalmente infernizar o casalzinho. Pode esperar pelas armações dela, que não serão poucas... ela vai ser mesmo odiável, hahaha... Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Bjs!

**Nicka I: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Só não concordo que a Marin tenha uma personalidade insossa. Apesar dela ser meio tímida (no anime) para demonstrar o que sente pelo Aioria, é uma das melhores personagens na minha opinião. Continue lendo e comentando ok? Bjs!

**Nina: **E aí Nina, pronta pra esfolar o "leãozinho"? Hehehe... Pobre Marin, não merecia uma coisa dessas né?? Mas tenho ctz que ele vai se arrepender da besteira que fez... Obrigada pela review! Bjs...


	4. Chapter 4

_Queridos leitores  
__  
Por favor, comentem o capítulo, blz? _

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4**

Na manhã seguinte, um domingo, Marin ainda não havia aparecido para treinar Aioria.  
- Não acredito no que você fez! Você foi patético! – gritou Saori, quando soube o que havia acontecido entre o irmão e a instrutora.  
- Eu sei, mas agora é tarde e não há nada que eu possa fazer – respondeu ele.  
- Claro que você deve fazer alguma coisa! Você tem que ligar para ela e pedir desculpas!  
Os dois levaram um susto quando o telefone tocou.  
- Alô? – disse Saori, atendendo.  
- Oi Saori, sou eu, Marin.  
- Marin, que bom falar com você! – respondeu a garota, olhando para Aioria.  
- Por favor, avise o Aioria que não irei hoje. E que também não poderei ir mais.  
- Não, Marin, não diga isso! Olha, eu sei que ele pisou na bola com você, mas dê uma nova chance para ele!  
- Não dá, Saori. Não tem mais clima para eu ir aí.  
Aioria estava ouvindo o que Saori respondia. Subitamente, ele pegou o telefone das mãos da irmã.  
- Marin? Sou eu, Aioria. Por favor, não desligue. Temos que conversar.  
Ela ficou perturbada ao ouvir a voz dele, mas se conteve.  
- Aioria... Eu estava dizendo para Saori que não poderei mais ser sua instrutora.  
- Me desculpe por ontem. Eu fui imaturo e inconseqüente. Por favor, vamos continuar o treinamento. Eu preciso de você.  
Ao ouvi-lo dizer que precisava dela, Marin sentiu um frio na espinha. Mas Aioria continuou:  
- Preciso que continue me treinando. E também gostaria que continuássemos a ser amigos. Você é uma pessoa especial, e não quero perder sua amizade.  
A moça não sabia o que responder. Estava decidida a se afastar de Aioria, mas como resistir a um pedido como aquele?  
- Eu preciso pensar, Aioria. Até sexta eu te dou uma resposta. Tchau – disse ela, desligando o telefone antes que ele pudesse responder.  
- O que ela disse? – perguntou Saori.  
- Que vai pensar.  
- Ela deve estar muito magoada com você. Onde já se viu pedir desculpas por ter dado um beijo em alguém?  
- Eu não queria que ela tivesse falsas ilusões sobre mim...  
- Agora ela não tem mais falsas ilusões, mas deve te achar o cara mais babaca do mundo. Homens... – disse Saori, com rancor.  
Aioria jamais admitiria isso para a irmã, mas a verdade é que, desde a noite passada, sentia uma confusão de sentimentos dentro dele. E essa confusão só aumentara depois de sua conversa com Marin. A possibilidade de não voltar a vê-la o preocupava. De alguma forma, os treinos de sexta e domingo haviam se tornado importantes para ele. Durante as aulas, ele deixava de pensar na tragédia que se abatera sobre sua vida. Pela primeira vez, percebeu que sentiria falta de Marin se ela não viesse mais.

Mais tarde, recebeu uma ligação de Seiya. O colega se desculpou mais uma vez pelo vexame da véspera, e pediu o telefone de Saori. Aioria conhecia a irmã e sabia que dificilmente ela aceitaria sair com Seiya outra vez. Resolveu dar o telefone, mas aconselhou o rapaz a ir com calma.  
Em vez de ligar, Seiya decidiu mandar umas flores para se desculpar. Quando o entregador tocou a campainha, Saori ficou muito surpresa com o belo arranjo. Pegou o cartão e começou a ler:

"_Saori_

_Sei que devo ter provocado uma péssima impressão ontem, mas peço que me desculpe e me dê uma nova oportunidade para nos conhecermos melhor. Gostaria de convidá-la para jantar comigo amanhã à noite. _

_beijos,  
__Seiya"._

Tanto as flores como o cartão conseguiram deixar Saori balançada. Mas ainda tinha dúvidas se aceitaria o convite. A última coisa que queria era se envolver em confusões, e pelo que percebera, a ex dele não desistiria tão facilmente.  
No dia seguinte, encontrou Marin na academia.  
- Oi Marin... Queria dizer que fiquei muito chateada com a atitude do Aioria. Ele não costuma se comportar assim...  
- Não importa, Saori. Eu ainda não decidi se vou continuar como personal dele, mas, de qualquer forma, já desisti de conquistá-lo.  
- Não, Marin, não desista! – implorou a outra garota – Vocês dois têm tudo para serem felizes juntos!  
- Aioria ainda está preso ao passado – lamentou a ruiva.  
- Mas só você pode libertá-lo desse passado!  
- Infelizmente, ele não quer isso... E quanto a você? Como vão as coisas?  
- Seiya me mandou flores ontem, junto com um cartão onde pedia desculpas. Ele me convidou para jantar hoje, mas... ainda não dei uma resposta.  
- E o que você está esperando? Eu sei que você gostou dele...  
- De que adianta? Não quero problemas com a ex-namorada psicótica.  
- Você acabou de me dizer para não desistir do Aioria. Você mal conheceu o Seiya e já desistiu dele, sem ao menos tentar.  
- Talvez você tenha razão... – admitiu Saori, pensativa – Acho que vou ligar para ele.  
A jovem telefonou para Seiya e disse que aceitava o convite. Ele ficou muito feliz, e combinou de buscá-la em sua casa por volta das 8 horas.

Os dois chegaram ao restaurante e logo fizeram os pedidos. Enquanto aguardavam, Seiya explicou sua situação:  
- Não tenho mais nada com a Shina. Ela atormentou tanto minha vida que não agüentei e terminei o namoro. Ela tem sérios problemas psicológicos e precisa de uma terapia urgente.  
- Mas ela não desistiu de você. Não tem medo do que ela possa fazer? – perguntou Saori.  
- Já troquei meus telefones, e avisei o porteiro do meu prédio que não a deixe mais subir. Também pedi aos meus colegas de trabalho que inventem para ela que eu fui transferido para uma filial da empresa. Assim, não teremos mais contato.  
- E se ela continuar te seguindo?  
- Vou denunciá-la à polícia. Não gostaria de fazer isso, mas se não restar outra alternativa...  
- Como você foi se envolver com uma mulher dessas?  
- Nem eu mesmo sei... Eu a conheci em uma festa na casa de um amigo em comum. No começo, ela parecia uma pessoa normal. Mas, quando começamos a sair, logo revelou o quanto era possessiva. Ligava mais de vinte vezes por dia para perguntar o que eu estava fazendo, se tinha falado com alguém... Quando a gente saía, se ela cismasse que eu tinha olhado para alguma garota, ia correndo tirar satisfações com a pobre coitada, mesmo que fosse apenas imaginação da cabeça dela...  
- Ela é desequilibrada mesmo!  
- Comecei a ficar cheio de tanto ciúme. Shina tentou me afastar de todos os meus amigos e me queria só para ela. Qualquer interesse que eu pudesse ter por ela acabou. Resolvi dar um basta e terminei o namoro.  
- Se eu fosse você, ficaria com medo. Ela parece perigosa.  
- Ela que não tente fazer nada contra mim. O lugar dela é em um hospital psiquiátrico – afirmou ele, convicto.  
O garçom trouxe os pratos que haviam pedido, junto com uma garrafa de vinho. Quando se afastou, Seiya perguntou à jovem:  
– Vamos falar de outro assunto? Quero esquecer que a Shina existe. Ainda mais estando numa companhia tão agradável... – disse, num tom suave e envolvente.

Eles conversaram sobre várias coisas: vida profissional, viagens que haviam feito, gostos em comum... Apesar de seus receios, Saori estava adorando cada minuto ao lado dele. Seiya era muito gentil e atencioso, e tinha um ótimo senso de humor. Além disso, não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dele. Sentia-se como que entorpecida pelo olhar e pelo sorriso do rapaz. Não havia como negar o clima romântico que surgira entre ambos.  
Ele a levou até seu prédio, mas Saori achou melhor não convidá-lo para subir. Eles tinham acabado de se conhecer, e não queria que pensasse coisas indevidas a seu respeito.  
- Eu gostei muito do nosso jantar. Obrigada pelo convite – disse ela, enquanto Seiya a acompanhava até o hall da entrada.  
- Eu também adorei. Gostaria de sair com você outras vezes... se você também quiser, é claro.  
- Podemos combinar...  
- Eu adorei conhecer você melhor – comentou ele, enquanto a devorava com o olhar.  
Ela ficou vermelha ao ouvir o comentário, e se despediu:  
- Já vou indo. Tchau...  
Porém, antes que ela se afastasse, Seiya segurou sua mão. Saori olhou para ele e percebeu que não poderia resistir mais. Trocaram um longo e ardente beijo, que só foi interrompido quando ambos ficaram sem ar. Eles ainda se olharam por alguns momentos, mas nada disseram. A garota afastou-se e entrou no elevador, deixando Seiya com apenas uma certeza: a de que estava completamente apaixonado por ela...

Na sexta-feira, Marin acordou aborrecida. Ela ainda não tinha decidido se continuaria a treinar Aioria. Sabia que não conseguiria encarar aquelas aulas de um modo apenas profissional. Ele despertava fortes emoções dentro dela, e, por mais decidida que estivesse a esquecê-lo, tinha certeza de que não isso não seria nada fácil...

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Seiya ficou vermelho, mas decidiu se abrir com o colega.  
__- A culpa é da sua irmã. Não consigo parar de pensar nela. Desde que saímos na segunda, tento marcar um novo encontro, mas ela tem sempre uma desculpa para não sair comigo. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Ela não gostou de mim? – perguntou, deixando transparecer sua insegurança.  
__- Ela gostou até demais! – comentou Aioria – Mas, talvez, você esteja sendo muito "pegajoso".__

* * *

Só não esperava encontrar ali uma pessoa. Ou melhor, duas.  
__- Aioria! Você por aqui! – disse Marin, surpresa.  
__Ele olhou para ela, igualmente admirado._ _Estava muito bonita, com um top rosa e um short preto. Um rapaz alto, loiro e de olhos azuis a acompanhava.  
__- Este é Hyoga, um amigo – apresentou ela – E este é Aioria... um aluno.  
__- Prazer – disseram ambos.  
__Aioria encarou o rapaz com desconfiança. Seria apenas um amigo dela ou algo mais?_

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicka I: **é verdade que existe esse contraste de personalidades entre Marin e Aioria, mas não dizem que os opostos se atraem? Hehehe... Muito obrigada pela review, e continue comentando! Bjs!

**Nina: **Acho que o Aioria não fez por mal. Ele só tá meio confuso sobre si mesmo. Será que a Marin dará uma nova chance? Quanto a Shina, ela vai ficar um pouco sumida, mas logo volta pra abalar geral! Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aioria aguardava ansiosamente por um retorno da instrutora. Já estava começando a desanimar com a demora de Marin em lhe dar uma resposta. Porém, sabia que ela tinha suas razões para não querer mais vê-lo. Sempre que lembrava da noite do último sábado, sentia-se um completo idiota. Tentava se manter ocupado no trabalho para não pensar naquele assunto, mas, no íntimo, tinha certeza de que seria muito difícil passar o final de semana sem a presença de sua personal trainer.  
Olhou para o lado e reparou em Seiya, que andava muito estranho desde que saíra para jantar com sua irmã. Estava mais distraído do que nunca, e sempre que alguém falava com ele, não prestava atenção em nada do que a pessoa dissesse. _"Comportamento típico de um homem apaixonado"_, analisou Aioria, sorrindo ao se recordar de que tinha ficado exatamente assim quando conheceu Miya.  
- Seiya, o que está acontecendo com você? Já te pedi três vezes para revisar aquele relatório e até agora nada! – reclamou o chefe.  
- Desculpe... eu já estou terminando – explicou Seiya, envergonhado por ser advertido na frente de outros colegas, incluindo Aioria.  
Quando o chefe se afastou, Aioria resolveu oferecer ajuda:  
- Quer que eu termine isso? Você parece meio fora do ar.  
- Não dormi direito essa noite...  
- Por que, posso saber?  
Seiya ficou vermelho, mas decidiu se abrir com o colega.  
- A culpa é da sua irmã. Não consigo parar de pensar nela. Desde que saímos na segunda, tento marcar um novo encontro, mas ela tem sempre uma desculpa para não sair comigo. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Ela não gostou de mim? – perguntou, deixando transparecer sua insegurança.  
- Ela gostou até demais! – comentou Aioria – Mas, talvez, você esteja sendo muito "pegajoso".  
- Você acha?  
- Pelo que conheço da Saori e das outras mulheres, elas não dão valor se o cara fica correndo atrás como você está fazendo. Você tem ligado muito para ela?  
- Todos os dias – confessou o rapaz.  
- Grande erro! Pare imediatamente de ligar e aguarde. Tenho certeza de que logo ela vai sentir sua falta e parar de bancar a difícil.  
- Você me surpreende, Aioria. Está me aconselhando a ignorar sua irmã?  
- E você acha que elas também não ficam planejando esse tipo de coisa contra nós? O amor é um campo de batalha, meu caro.  
- Você parece ter bastante experiência com as mulheres – observou Seiya.  
- Nem tanto. Se você soubesse o papelão que eu fiz com a Marin...  
Aioria contou toda a história para Seiya, enquanto terminavam de revisar o tal relatório.  
- Não quero te desanimar, Aioria, mas acho que se a Marin não ligou até agora, é sinal de que desistiu de ser sua personal – comentou Seiya.  
- Também acho... Mas, o que posso fazer? Já pedi desculpas. Agora, só depende dela.  
Seiya sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Por que está sorrindo? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Você parece muito preocupado com ela. Pelo jeito, está começando a esquecer a Miya.  
- Está enganado, Seiya. Meu interesse pela Marin é puramente profissional – disse Aioria, de uma maneira que não convenceria nem uma criança de cinco anos.

Mais tarde...  
- Alô? É a Marin?  
- Saori? Tudo bem com você?  
- Tudo, e você? Queria saber se você já tomou uma decisão.  
Marin não soube o que responder. Estava inclinada a desistir de Aioria para sempre.  
- Ainda não, Saori.  
- Por favor... Dê mais uma chance para ele. Faça isso por mim.  
- Bem...  
- Liga pra ele e diga que vai continuar sendo sua personal. Por favor...  
- Tá certo. Você me convenceu.  
- Assim é que se fala! – respondeu Saori, satisfeita.  
Ao desligar o telefone, Marin suspirou. Não tinha a menor idéia de como seria encarar Aioria frente a frente naquela noite.

Depois de falar com Marin, Saori lembrou-se de que Seiya ainda não havia ligado para ela naquele dia. Não pôde evitar um sentimento de preocupação. Desde o jantar, ele tinha ligado todos os dias convidando-a para sair de novo. Embora estivesse louca para aceitar, ela tentava disfarçar sua vontade de encontrá-lo. Não queria que Seiya pensasse que conseguira conquistá-la tão facilmente, mesmo que essa fosse a mais absoluta verdade.  
Três e meia. Quatro horas. Cinco da tarde e nada. Teria Seiya desistido dela? _"Eu não devia ter sido tão difícil com ele. Deve estar me achando uma fresca", _lamentou a jovem.  
Conferiu pela qüinquagésima vez sua caixa de e-mails. Ele também não tinha enviado nenhuma mensagem. Nos dias anteriores, lotara sua caixa postal com cartões virtuais daqueles bem românticos, sempre dizendo que não via a hora de encontrá-la novamente. Tanto interesse a assustara um pouco, mas agora estava sentindo falta de receber suas mensagens.  
Entrou em casa chateada, apesar da boa notícia de que Marin não tinha desistido das aulas. Tomou um banho e resolveu passar a noite vendo TV. Preparou uma tigela de pipocas e sentou-se no sofá. Olhava para o telefone a cada cinco minutos, como se o seu olhar tivesse o poder de fazê-lo tocar. Por fim, desistiu de esperar que Seiya telefonasse. Contrariada, foi dormir.

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Aioria...  
Marin chegara pontualmente às sete horas. Ele aguardara pela instrutora com ansiedade. Quando a jovem chegou, abriu a porta e disse:  
- Obrigada por ter vindo, Marin. Eu ficaria muito chateado se você desistisse de ser minha personal.  
- Tudo bem, Aioria. Já passou. Vamos esquecer o passado, certo? – perguntou ela, se esforçando para ser o mais profissional possível.  
Logo iniciaram os exercícios. Aioria percebeu que Marin estava diferente, pois ela costumava conversar sobre vários assuntos. Porém, naquela noite, limitou-se a dar apenas orientações sobre os exercícios. A mudança dela o incomodou um pouco. Entretanto, aquele era o preço que tinha que pagar por ter se comportado como um idiota. Saori tinha razão: Marin deveria considerá-lo o cara mais babaca do mundo.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Saori ainda não se conformava por não ter recebido nenhuma ligação de Seiya. _"Ele deve ter se cansado"_, pensou, desanimada. Já que ele não ligava, decidiu tomar a iniciativa.  
- Alô? – respondeu uma voz sonolenta.  
- Seiya? Sou eu, Saori. Desculpe se te acordei.  
Ele ficou todo atrapalhado ao perceber que era ela.  
- Não... não me acordou não! Você está bem?  
- Sim, e você?  
- Também. É ótimo começar o dia ouvindo sua voz... – disse ele, todo sedutor.  
- Mas ontem você sumiu... – observou ela.  
- Estive muito ocupado no trabalho.  
- Senti falta de receber suas mensagens. Eu até mandei um e-mail para você.  
- Desculpe, mas nem tive tempo de ler – mentiu.  
- Ah... certo... – comentou a jovem, um tanto quanto insegura.  
- Eu vou dar uma volta daqui a pouco. Pretendo almoçar fora... é sábado, e estou cansado de só comer miojo...  
Saori ficou um pouco indecisa, mas decidiu fazer algo que nunca imaginou: se convidar para ir junto.  
- Posso te acompanhar?  
- Claro! – concordou ele, muito animado. Percebendo isso, se conteve, e continuou – Achei que estivesse muito ocupada para sair comigo...  
- Não... hoje estou livre...  
- Então passarei aí para te buscar. Pode ser às onze e meia?  
- Perfeito! Vou ficar esperando.  
- Tchau... – disse ele.  
Desligou o telefone, sentindo-se vitorioso. Aioria estava certo. Foi só deixar de dar atenção que Saori tinha mudado de atitude.  
Arrumou-se todo para encontrá-la. Não conseguira esquecer o beijo que trocaram na noite do jantar, e estava louco para sentir novamente os lábios dela colados nos seus.

* * *

Aioria olhou o céu pela janela de seu quarto. Era uma bela manhã de outono, e sentiu vontade de caminhar no parque que ficava próximo à sua casa. Rapidamente, ele vestiu um short, uma camiseta e calçou seu tênis de corrida.  
Quando chegou ao local, começou a caminhar num ritmo moderado. Apesar de ter um corpo atlético e definido, estava um pouco fora de forma e resolveu pegar leve.  
Só não esperava encontrar ali uma pessoa. Ou melhor, duas.  
- Aioria! Você por aqui! – disse Marin, surpresa.  
Ele olhou para ela, igualmente admirado. Estava muito bonita, com um top rosa e um short preto. Um rapaz alto, loiro e de olhos azuis a acompanhava.  
- Este é Hyoga, um amigo – apresentou ela – E este é Aioria... um aluno.  
- Prazer – disseram ambos.  
Aioria encarou o rapaz com desconfiança. Seria apenas um amigo dela ou algo mais?  
- Eu já vou indo... – disse ele, constrangido com a situação.  
- Não quer correr com a gente? – perguntou Hyoga.  
- Não... estou um pouco enferrujado e vim apenas para caminhar.  
- Faz bem – comentou Marin – A gente se vê por aí.  
Dizendo isso, ela se afastou ao lado do loiro. Aioria ficou observando os dois de longe, e não pôde evitar um sentimento de orgulho ferido. _"Ela é livre e pode namorar quem quiser"_, pensou. Porém, por mais que tentasse acreditar nisso, sentia um aperto no peito ao imaginá-la nos braços de Hyoga...

* * *

Saori saiu do elevador e sorriu ao ver Seiya, que a aguardava. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e chegou bem perto dela, o suficiente para sentir seu perfume delicado e deixá-la arrepiada com sua proximidade.  
- Você está linda.  
As faces da jovem ficaram vermelhas, e para mudar de assunto, ela perguntou:  
- Onde iremos almoçar?  
- Em um restaurante de frente para o lago. Acho que você vai gostar.  
Entraram no carro dele, e cerca de quinze minutos depois, chegaram ao local. Era um restaurante pequeno e charmoso, com uma linda vista para o lago. Do lado de fora, havia um grande jardim, com flores de vários tipos e uma pequena fonte com chafariz. Sem dúvida, era uma paisagem muito romântica.  
Os dois almoçaram e conversaram muito. Assim que terminaram a refeição, foram dar uma volta à beira do lago, de mãos dadas. Depois, sentaram-se em um banco que ficava próximo ao jardim do restaurante. Não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro, e conversavam em um tom íntimo e carinhoso. Por fim, não resistiram mais: seus lábios se encontraram num beijo apaixonado. Durante o beijo, os dois se acariciaram discretamente, já que estavam em um local público.  
- Saori... Eu não pretendia começar outro relacionamento agora, mas desde que te conheci, só consigo pensar numa coisa...  
- No quê? – perguntou ela, fingindo-se de desentendida.  
- Em você... – confessou ele – Você quer namorar comigo?

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Vi os dois juntos hoje, no parque – comentou, ainda chateado ao se lembrar do encontro.  
__- A Marin é muito bonita. O que não falta são alunos interessados em sair com ela – explicou Saori, contendo o riso. Ao dizer aquilo, tinha a intenção de provocar o ciúme de Aioria.

* * *

_

_Ele sentou-se no sofá, sem conseguir encará-la. Saori insistiu:  
- Por favor, me diga o que houve...  
- É a Shina... Ela está grávida – revelou ele.  
Saori não conseguiu esconder sua indignação:  
- Grávida??

* * *

  
Enquanto isso, Shina estava em sua casa, muito satisfeita com o resultado de seu plano. "O trouxa caiu como um patinho! Acreditou que estou mesmo grávida! Ele terá que se casar comigo, querendo ou não... depois, eu invento que perdi o bebê", pensava ela, com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Ravena: **Quer dizer que vc gostou do escândalo da Shina? Coitada da Saori, não é que ela tenha medo de se apaixonar, só tava se fazendo de difícil pq não quer arrumar mais confusão com a louca da Shina. Mas parece que ela não conseguiu resistir, hehehe... Já a Marin vai mesmo dar um gelo no Aioria, vc acertou. Mas, como vc disse, não vai ser nada fácil pra ela ficar perto dele e fingir que não está apaixonada... esse leãozinho tem que se decidir logo, hahaha... Obrigada pelas reviews! Bjs.  
**Nicka I: **Gostei do que vc falou, que esse negócio de opostos que se atraem só funciona com imãs, hahaha... e que bom que vc tá achando esse casal legal. Obrigada por comentar! Bjs.  
**Nina: **Acho que agora a Marin não vai dar tanta moleza pro Aioria. Vc viu que ela aceitou continuar as aulas, mas mudou o modo de tratar o leãzinho... mesmo assim, acho que não vai rolar nada com o Hyoga... mas com ctz vai servir pra fazer um ciuminho básico, hehehe... Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Saori olhou para ele, feliz com a proposta. Porém...  
- Eu... estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Mas... eu tenho medo...  
- Medo do quê? – perguntou ele, apreensivo.  
- Da sua ex-namorada. Ela pode tentar se vingar de você.  
- Eu já disse que isso não vai acontecer. E, por incrível que pareça, essa semana ela parou de me seguir. Acho que finalmente desistiu.  
- Tomara... – desejou Saori.  
- E então? – insistiu ele, tomando o rosto dela entre suas mãos.  
Ela retribuiu, acariciando levemente o rosto dele. Sorrindo, apenas disse:  
- Eu quero ser sua namorada...  
Seiya abriu um grande sorriso, e em seguida, a beijou novamente. Eles passaram um longo tempo ali, à beira do lago, beijando-se e trocando carinhos como qualquer casal apaixonado.

Quando Saori entrou em casa, estava nas nuvens. Mas lembrou-se de ligar para o irmão e perguntar como havia sido a aula da noite anterior. Logo percebeu que Aioria estava de mau-humor.  
- Oi maninho. Tenho uma novidade: eu e o Seiya estamos namorando!  
- Ótimo – respondeu ele, secamente.  
- Como foi ontem?  
- Normal.  
- O que você tem? Achei que ficaria feliz com meu namoro e também por continuar seu treinamento...  
- Não tenho nada – negou Aioria, impaciente.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa...  
- Você gosta de pegar no meu pé, hein!  
- Não seja grosso. Só queria saber o que houve.  
- Pois bem: você conhece algum Hyoga lá da sua academia?  
- Hyoga... não tenho certeza... é um loiro bonitão?  
- Ele é loiro sim, mas bonitão... com certeza, não faz meu tipo. Você conhece?  
- Acho que sim. Por quê?  
- Ele é só amigo da Marin, ou... algo mais?  
- Que eu saiba, só amigo, mas por que a curiosidade?  
- Vi os dois juntos hoje, no parque – comentou, ainda chateado ao se recordar do encontro.  
- A Marin é muito bonita. O que não falta são alunos interessados em sair com ela – explicou Saori, contendo o riso. Ao dizer aquilo, tinha a intenção de provocar o ciúme de Aioria.  
Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos antes de responder:  
- Você me disse que ela estava sozinha. Pelo visto, não é bem assim.  
- Você perdeu uma ótima chance no sábado passado. Pode apostar que a Marin não vai ficar muito tempo sem namorado... – provocou.  
- Espero que ela encontre um cara legal – disse ele, tentando demonstrar indiferença – Tchau Saori.

Desligou, perturbado com o que a irmã havia dito. _"O que não falta são alunos interessados em sair com ela". _Isso não era nada surpreendente, já que ela era uma mulher muito atraente e interessante. _"E beija muito bem"_, pensou Aioria, arrependido por ter estragado tudo no dia do jantar.  
Naquela mesma noite, Marin saiu com alguns amigos. Foram a um barzinho, onde ela recebeu muitas cantadas, mas não se interessou por ninguém. Seu pensamento não se desviava de Aioria. _"Não esperava encontrá-lo no parque... Esse encontro só serviu para me deixar ainda mais confusa",_ lamentou-se. Ainda estava apaixonada, mas não ficaria insistindo em algo que não tinha futuro...  
Na segunda-feira, Aioria chegou ao trabalho e Seiya foi correndo falar com ele:  
- Obrigado pelas dicas. Você me ajudou a conquistar a Saori de vez.  
- Fico feliz, Seiya – respondeu ele, desanimado.  
- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou Seiya, notando seu abatimento – Afinal, agora seremos cunhados...  
- Não, Seiya, obrigado. Não preciso de nada.  
Afastou-se do colega, querendo poupá-lo de seu mau-humor. O encontro com Marin e Hyoga no parque havia despertado os mais diversos sentimentos dentro dele, entre os quais, o ciúme. Mas jamais admitiria isso, nem para si mesmo.

**Três semanas depois...**

Saori estava cada vez mais apaixonada por Seiya, assim como ele também estava por ela. Os dois se viam todos os dias depois do trabalho. Ela começou a faltar na academia só para passarem mais tempo juntos. Adorava a companhia dele, e não imaginava mais sua vida sem ele. Seiya tinha todas as qualidades que sempre havia procurado em um homem.  
Embora o namoro fosse muito recente, Seiya já cogitava a idéia de se casar com ela. Tinha certeza de que Saori era a mulher de sua vida, e não havia porque adiar sua felicidade. Ambos já tinham seus apartamentos, e poderiam vendê-los para comprar um maior. Até já imaginava como seriam os futuros filhos do casal. _"Crianças lindas, com certeza", _refletia ele, enquanto olhava para uma foto da namorada.  
Porém, havia uma pessoa determinada a destruir a felicidade dos pombinhos...

Certa noite, Seiya foi ao apartamento da namorada, como de costume. Entretanto, quando ela abriu a porta, reparou imediatamente em sua expressão abatida.  
- O que foi, Seiya? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Ele sentou-se no sofá, sem conseguir encará-la. Saori insistiu:  
- Por favor, me diga o que houve...  
- É a Shina... Ela está grávida – revelou ele.  
Saori não conseguiu esconder sua indignação:  
- Grávida??  
- De dois meses... Deve ter sido um pouco antes da nossa separação. Ela me disse que tomava pílula, e eu acreditei, ingenuamente. Hoje de manhã, ela me seguiu quando saí do meu prédio e contou a "novidade". Exigiu que eu me responsabilize pelo bebê e que me case com ela.  
Saori levantou-se do sofá, desnorteada. Estava pálida e não sabia o que dizer. Aquela história a deixara completamente abalada, e parecia que o mundo tinha desabado sobre sua cabeça.  
- E... o que você pretende fazer a respeito? – perguntou, com medo da resposta.  
- É minha obrigação assumir o bebê, mesmo não tendo sido planejado. Mas jamais me casarei com uma louca como ela.  
- Mas... você vai deixar seu filho crescer sem a presença do pai?  
- Eu sempre estarei perto dele. E é melhor que cresça com pais separados do que ao lado de pais infelizes – aproximando-se mais dela, concluiu - Como poderia me casar com ela se estou apaixonado por você?  
Saori olhou para ele, sem saber o que responder. Dentro dela, havia uma mistura de sentimentos. Se por um lado sentia-se aliviada por saber que Seiya não a deixaria para ficar com Shina, por outro, sabia que ela era uma neurótica e nunca lhes daria sossego, ainda mais agora.  
- Por favor, Saori, não deixe que isso nos separe – implorou o rapaz, com um olhar desesperado.  
- Eu não sei... Talvez fosse a melhor coisa a fazer...  
- Não diga isso! – implorou Seiya, levantando-se do sofá e ficando frente a frente com a namorada.  
- Você não percebe que agora ela terá um motivo concreto para nunca se afastar de você? Não sei se vou agüentar isso... – desabafou a garota, demonstrando seu desânimo.  
- Eu juro que não vou permitir que a Shina atrapalhe nossas vidas – afirmou ele, enquanto tomava as mãos dela entre as suas – A única coisa que eu peço é que você não me deixe, Saori...  
Vendo a aflição estampada no rosto dele, a garota o abraçou. Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, sem dizer nada.

Enquanto isso, Shina estava em sua casa, muito satisfeita com o resultado de seu plano. _"O trouxa caiu como um patinho! Acreditou que estou mesmo grávida! Ele terá que se casar comigo, querendo ou não... depois, eu invento que perdi o bebê", _pensava ela, com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.  
Seiya tinha reagido da pior forma possível ao receber a "notícia". Ele gritou com ela, acusando-a de ter mentido ao falar que estava tomando precauções contra uma gravidez indesejada. Por fim, prometeu que assumiria a criança, mas se recusou a casar com ela.  
"_Eu não te amo, Shina. Amo outra mulher, e você tem que se conformar com isso!".  
_"_Nunca! Eu vou ter um filho seu, e é comigo que você tem que ficar!".  
_"_Não faltará nada para esse filho, mas não espere nada de mim além disso".  
_"_Isso é o que você pensa, Seiya".  
_Estava decidida: se aquela namoradinha idiota dele não se afastasse por bem, ela a afastaria por mal...

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Shina olhou para ela, sentindo a raiva e a inveja consumindo-a por dentro. Se não fosse por aquela garotinha idiota, Seiya teria concordado em se casar com ela. Teria que lutar com todas as armas para separá-los.  
__- Talvez você não saiba, mas seu querido Seiya me ofereceu dinheiro para tirar o bebê – mentiu.__

* * *

- Por favor, Seiya... Ela veio aqui e me disse essas coisas a seu respeito... Como acha que estou me sentindo?_  
_- Pode ter certeza de que estou me sentindo muito pior do que você. Além de ter um filho que não planejei, minha namorada prefere acreditar numa louca e acha que eu sou um monstro...  
__- Eu não acho isso...  
__- Você estava certa, Saori. Talvez a melhor coisa para nós dois seja mesmo a separação...__

* * *

Mesmo contra a vontade dela, eles estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Durante os exercícios, Aioria sempre dava um jeito de ficar bem perto dela, fazendo-a quase enlouquecer ao sentir o corpo dele tão próximo do seu._

**Agradecimentos**

**Ravena: **Acho que muitos homens ficam inseguros qdo se apaixonam, e só não demonstram pq tem vergonha (os machões acham que não pega bem, hehehe...).Eu não queria estar na pele da Marin: apaixonada pelo Aioria, mas tendo que fingir desinteresse. O Aioria precisa acordar pra vida rapidinho, ou vai acabar perdendo a Marin de vez!! Mais uma vez, obrigada por comentar! Bjs!

**Nina:** Será que o Aioria vai aprender desta vez? E rolou mesmo um ciuminho do Hyoga (risinho malvado). A Shina é uma vaca mesmo! Não só inventou a gravidez como vai fazer de tudo pra jogar a Saori contra o Seiya (será que vai conseguir??). Obrigadão pela review! Bjs!

**Nicka I:** Com tantas armações e intrigas, a "Dark Shina" vai deixar as vilãs das novelas mexicanas com inveja, hehehe... e a Marin tá bem de amigo mesmo! Mas acho que não rola nada além de amizade... sabemos que seu coração ainda é do leãozinho! Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aioria olhava para o relógio, ansioso. Marin iria chegar a qualquer momento para treiná-lo. Nos dias em que ela vinha a sua casa, seu astral melhorava consideravelmente, embora a ruiva se mantivesse distante desde o incidente naquele restaurante. Ele ainda tentava puxar conversa, mas, para seu desapontamento, Marin não se mostrava muito receptiva. Quando finalmente chegou, ela pediu desculpas pelo atraso:  
- O trânsito estava horrível, mas vou ficar um pouco mais para compensar.  
- Não se preocupe. Sei como é o trânsito nesse horário.  
- Vamos começar, então? – sugeriu ela, cortando o assunto.  
Os dois iniciaram o treino. Casualmente, Aioria comentou:  
- Já soube o que aconteceu com o Seiya e a Saori?  
- Já... que barra... essa ex-namorada dele é uma víbora! – respondeu Marin.  
- Mas ele não quer terminar com a Saori.  
- Eles estão muito apaixonados. Não seria justo estragar uma relação tão bonita.  
- Eu sei. Mas penso no filho dele, que vai crescer longe do pai. Se meu filho tivesse sobrevivido, eu seria um paizão – disse Aioria.  
- Tenho certeza disso.  
- Ainda penso em ter filhos... – afirmou ele, como quem não quer nada.  
- Pensei que não quisesse se envolver com mais ninguém depois de perder sua esposa – respondeu Marin, tentando demonstrar indiferença.  
- O tempo ajuda a superar – justificou Aioria, olhando-a fixamente. Marin percebeu e ficou sem jeito.  
- O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim? – quis saber a jovem, um pouco perturbada.  
- Você é uma mulher muito bonita, Marin – elogiou o rapaz.  
Corando, ela desviou seu olhar e apenas agradeceu:  
- Obrigada.  
Em seguida, orientou Aioria para que fizesse outro exercício. Ele percebeu que a instrutora tinha ficado desconcertada com seu elogio, mas ficou quieto.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Shina já sabia onde Saori morava, e decidiu ir até lá para ter uma conversa "definitiva". Ao ver o porteiro, disse:  
- Tenho uma amiga que mora aqui no prédio, mas não tenho certeza do número do apartamento. Acho que é 35... O nome dela é Saori.  
- Se for Saori Kido, ela mora no 58. Vou avisá-la que a Srta. está aqui.  
- Não é necessário. Ela já está me aguardando – inventou Shina.  
- Sendo assim, pode subir – autorizou o porteiro, que costumava liberar as visitas sem muitas perguntas.  
Shina entrou no elevador e foi até o quinto andar. Procurou o apartamento de Saori, e quando o encontrou, tocou a campainha. A jovem espiou pelo olho mágico, e levou um susto ao reconhecer a neurótica que tinha armado o escândalo no shopping.  
- O que você quer aqui? – perguntou, antes de abrir a porta.  
- Falar com você. É algo muito importante sobre seu namoradinho.  
Saori ficou indecisa se a deixaria entrar, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Abriu a porta e permitiu que Shina entrasse no apartamento. A jovem de cabelos verdes permaneceu por alguns segundos reparando detalhadamente nos móveis e na decoração, o que acabou por irritá-la mais ainda.  
- Fale logo. Estou com pressa – afirmou Saori, bastante tensa.  
- Muito bem. Imagino que você já deve estar sabendo sobre minha gravidez.  
- Infelizmente, sim.  
- Você deveria se afastar do Seiya. Eu vou ter um filho dele.  
- Ele não te ama. Mesmo assim, vai ajudá-la a criar o bebê.  
- Isso não é o suficiente!  
- Eu não quero me envolver com isso. Vocês dois tem que resolver esse problema entre vocês.  
- As coisas não são tão simples como você pensa.  
- Seiya já concordou em assumir a responsabilidade – insistiu Saori.

Shina olhava para a jovem, enquanto a raiva e a inveja a consumiam por dentro. Se não fosse por aquela garotinha idiota, Seiya teria concordado em se casar com ela. Teria que lutar com todas as armas para separá-los.  
- Talvez você não saiba, mas seu querido Seiya me ofereceu dinheiro para tirar o bebê – mentiu.  
Saori ficou em estado de choque ao ouvir as palavras de Shina.  
- Não pode ser verdade! Seiya garantiu que vai assumir seu filho. Ele nunca me disse que desejava que você fizesse um aborto! – revoltou-se.  
- Se ele não disse, é porque não quer que você saiba quem ele é na realidade. Ele não quer o nosso filho porque acha que vai atrapalhar a vida dele e o namoro de vocês. Agora, se coloque no meu lugar: se você engravidasse, como reagiria se ele te oferecesse dinheiro para matar o fruto desse amor? – perguntou Shina, num tom histérico.  
Saori não queria acreditar naquela história. Mas Seiya já demonstrara que não estava nada feliz com a gravidez de Shina. Até dissera que ela seria uma péssima mãe, devido aos seus problemas psicológicos. E se ele realmente tivesse sugerido um aborto?  
- Não posso acreditar que ele seria capaz de uma coisa dessas... – respondeu, atormentada.  
- Pergunte a ele, então. Provavelmente ele vai negar, mas juro por essa criança que estou esperando que ele me fez essa proposta sórdida!  
Shina saiu da casa de Saori, deixando-a à beira do desespero. Estava enojada com o que acabara de ouvir.  
No fim da tarde, Seiya foi vê-la. Quando entrou no apartamento, percebeu que ela estava muito estranha. Nem sequer deixou que a beijasse.  
- Por que está me tratando assim, Saori? – perguntou ele, sentindo-se rejeitado – Sei que a gravidez da Shina foi uma péssima surpresa, mas...  
- Tão péssima que você pediu que ela abortasse, não é mesmo?  
- O que está dizendo?  
- Não minta, Seiya. Ela veio aqui e me contou que você ofereceu dinheiro para ela tirar o bebê.  
- Ela é louca! Eu jamais pediria uma coisa dessas! – negou ele – Não posso aceitar que você esteja acreditando nela.  
- Eu sei que você não quer esse filho. Você disse que ela não seria uma boa mãe.  
- Eu não queria esse filho, mas já que ele existe, vou cumprir meu papel de pai. Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? – perguntou ele, bastante magoado.

Vendo a reação dele, Saori ficou na dúvida. Será que Shina havia mentido sobre a história do aborto?  
- Estou muito confusa. Não sei o que pensar...  
- Se você gostasse mesmo de mim, não duvidaria da minha palavra. Mas estou vendo que você não confia em mim – disse ele, ofendido.  
- Por favor, Seiya... Ela veio aqui e me disse essas coisas a seu respeito... Como acha que estou me sentindo?  
- Pode ter certeza de que estou me sentindo muito pior do que você. Além de ter um filho que não planejei, minha namorada prefere acreditar numa louca e acha que eu sou um monstro...  
- Eu não acho isso...  
- Você estava certa, Saori. Talvez a melhor coisa para nós dois seja mesmo a separação...  
Dizendo isso, ele se encaminhou para a porta. Saori correu e segurou o braço dele.  
- Por favor, não vá. Me desculpe por ter desconfiado de você. Ela parecia tão sincera... até jurou pelo filho que estava dizendo a verdade.  
- Se você mal a conhece e mesmo assim preferiu acreditar nela, é porque não confia em mim... – insistiu ele, ressentido. Em seguida, afastou-se dela e saiu do apartamento.  
A garota pensou em ir atrás dele, mas sabia que Seiya era muito teimoso e tão cedo não a perdoaria por ter desconfiado dele. Começou a chorar compulsivamente. Não suportaria perdê-lo... como viveria sem ele, sem seu sorriso, seus beijos, seu amor? Estava disposta até a suportar a interferência de Shina em suas vidas, se esse fosse o preço a pagar por sua felicidade...  
Em sua casa, Seiya também estava muito triste depois da discussão com Saori. Ele a amava, mas agora percebera que ela não sentia o mesmo por ele. Por que tinha preferido acreditar nos absurdos que Shina inventara? Apesar de não ter planejado aquele filho, jamais pediria que ela o abortasse.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Era domingo, e Marin estava com Aioria na casa dele. Mesmo contra a vontade dela, eles estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Durante os exercícios, Aioria sempre dava um jeito de ficar bem perto dela, fazendo-a quase enlouquecer ao sentir o corpo dele tão próximo do seu. Às vezes, se perguntava se ele fazia isso de propósito ou se aquele contato era apenas acidental. Sua vontade era agarrá-lo ali mesmo, mas nunca seria capaz de cometer tal ousadia.  
Por sua vez, Aioria não podia mais negar para si mesmo o quanto a desejava. Todas as noites, antes de dormir, ele não conseguia evitar que os pensamentos sobre Marin invadissem a sua mente. Não queria, mas pensava nela. Sua vontade de tomá-la em seus braços e acariciar aquelas curvas perfeitas aumentava a cada dia. Desde que ficara viúvo, era a primeira vez que sentia isso por uma mulher. E, embora aqueles sentimentos tivessem começado de uma forma inesperada, foi obrigado a render-se às evidências. Ele não parava de pensar em Marin, mesmo quando estava trabalhando. Porém, uma grande dúvida o torturava com freqüência: e se ela estivesse namorando Hyoga ou alguma outra pessoa?

Ele queria convidá-la para sair, mas estava com medo de levar um fora, que seria mais do que merecido em sua opinião.  
"_Preciso arriscar. Tenho quase certeza de que ela também se sente atraída por mim", _pensou, lembrando-se dos olhares suspeitos que Marin tentava disfarçar.  
- Marin – disse ele, quando a aula acabou – Gostaria de almoçar comigo hoje?

* * *

- Alô?  
- Como você teve coragem de inventar tantas mentiras, Shina? – perguntou Seiya, extremamente irritado.  
- Bom dia pra você também, meu amor! – respondeu ela, irônica.  
- Você não tinha o direito de ir na casa da Saori e inventar aquela história ridícula!  
- Vocês terminaram? – perguntou ela, ansiosa para saber se o plano tinha funcionado.  
- Você adoraria que isso acontecesse, não é mesmo? Mas você não tem nada haver com minha vida e com meu namoro. Fique longe da Saori, entendeu?  
- Ela é quem tem que ficar longe de você! – gritou Shina, tão alto que Seiya teve que afastar do telefone para não ficar surdo.  
- Se você pensa que vai conseguir isso, está muito enganada! Você não vai me separar dela! Entenda isso, de uma vez por todas! – gritou ele de volta.  
- Isso quer dizer que vocês ainda estão juntos? – perguntou a megera, tremendo de raiva.  
- Não é da sua conta! – berrou ele, antes de desligar.

Shina estava furiosa. Seu plano fracassara, e ela já não sabia mais o que fazer para ter Seiya de volta. Seria capaz de tudo para separá-lo de Saori... até mesmo procurar uma daquelas videntes que trazem a pessoa amada de volta em três dias!  
"_Eu preciso de um plano melhor... mas é apenas uma questão de tempo... muito em breve você voltará para os meus braços..."_, pensava ela, enquanto acariciava uma foto do ex-namorado.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_A ruiva voltou para casa sentindo-se muito confusa a respeito do rapaz. Quando ele a convidou para almoçar, uma chama de esperança invadira seu coração. Estaria Aioria interessado nela? Porém, ele não tentara nenhum tipo de aproximação física desta vez. "Estou me iludindo de novo. Ele só me convidou porque não queria almoçar sozinho", imaginou a moça, decepcionada. __

* * *

A jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la ao ouvir aquela frase. Os braços de Seiya envolviam sua cintura, e seu olhar denunciava o desejo que se apossara dele. Estavam tão próximos que, mesmo vestidos, Saori pôde perceber o quanto ele estava excitado. Seiya pressionou ainda mais o seu corpo contra o dela, tentando despertar na garota o mesmo desejo que o dominava. __Eles trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade, já sabendo onde aquela reconciliação iria terminar: na cama dele. __

* * *

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, ao perceber que ela estava se vestindo.  
__- Indo embora. Para sempre – respondeu ela.  
__Seiya olhou para a jovem, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
__- Por quê?! A gente se ama!  
__- Você não vê que nosso relacionamento não tem futuro? Ela nunca vai desistir enquanto não nos separar! – gritou Saori,_ _enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Yuunah****: **obrigada pela review! Concordo que o relacionamento de Seiya e Saori tá fofo, mas a Shina tá decidida a destruir a paz dos pombinhos. Já Marin e Aioria, vamos ver no que vai dar esse almoço do próximo capítulo... Bjs!  
**Nina:** Acho que o Aioria tá começando a cair na real. A Shina nem vou comentar, tá mais maquiavélica que a Flora da Favorita, hehehe... Acho que a reação da Saori não será das melhores. Ninguém merece a ex do namorado aterrorizando a vida, né? Valeu por comentar! Bjs!  
**Nicka I:** hahaha, essa do cursinho do Saga foi boa! Adoro ler seus comentários, que são sempre hilários (e muito bem-vindos)! Essa do Aioria perder o ônibus... daqui a pouco o ônibus atravessou o país inteiro e ele nem percebeu, hehehe... Mas será mesmo que a Marin esperaria a vida toda? Mesmo ele sendo o Aioria, existem outras opções... Obrigada pela big review! Bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentários:**

_Este capítulo é dedicado especialmente para Ravena Taisho. Foi lendo sua fic Apenas um Acordo que tive inspiração para escrever fics em UA.  
__Ravena, eu gostaria de te parabenizar por seu grande talento como ficwriter! Espero que vc ainda escreva muitos fics, e de preferência com nosso casalzinho querido..._

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 8**

Marin ficou admirada com o convite de Aioria.  
- Hoje? Agora?  
- É. Não estou a fim de cozinhar, e já cansei de pedir comida delivery. Estava pensando em ir a um restaurante que o Seiya me indicou.  
- Hã... eu aceito, mas preciso tomar um banho primeiro.  
- Sem problemas... eu passo na sua casa dentro de uma hora, combinado?  
- Ok – respondeu ela, sentindo seu coração pulsar num ritmo alucinado.  
Ambos sabiam que aquele almoço representava muito mais do que uma simples refeição. Mas, embora estivesse louca por ele, Marin decidiu que o rapaz teria que se esforçar para merecê-la.  
No horário marcado, Aioria foi buscá-la. Levou-a ao restaurante à beira do lago, já sabendo que era um lugar ideal para casais. Os dois sentiram-se um pouco inibidos no começo, mas começaram a conversar enquanto experimentavam a deliciosa comida do restaurante.  
- Minha família mora no interior – contou Marin – Nos vemos apenas nas férias ou em datas comemorativas, como natal e dia das mães. Meu pai já faleceu.  
- Eu e Saori perdemos nossos pais. Minha mãe morreu quando éramos crianças, e meu pai nos deixou há algum tempo.  
- Vocês não têm outros irmãos?  
- Não, somos só nós dois. Família pequena...  
- Não posso dizer o mesmo. Tenho cinco irmãos: Ikki, Shun, Hilda, Shunrey e Fleur. Essa última está namorando aquele meu amigo do parque, o Hyoga.  
- É mesmo? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso que mesclava surpresa e alívio – Naquele dia, achei que estivesse rolando algo entre vocês...  
- Quando nos conhecemos, o Hyoga ficou interessado em mim, mas eu só gostei dele como amigo. Então, eu o apresentei a Fleur, minha irmã caçula. Os dois se deram muito bem, mas, por enquanto, estão namorando à distância.  
- Mudando de assunto... imagine que a ex-namorada do Seiya procurou a Saori e encheu a cabeça dela de minhocas – comentou Aioria.  
- Ela me contou. Parece que os dois tiveram uma briga feia.  
- Do jeito que o Seiya é orgulhoso, ela terá que se esforçar muito para que ele a perdoe – comentou Aioria.  
- Sinto pena deles... A Saori está sofrendo muito.  
- Eu também, mas o que podemos fazer? Já tentei aconselhar o Seiya, mas não posso me meter nessa briga. Os dois têm que resolver isso sozinhos.

Aioria e Marin terminaram de almoçar. Ele a convidou para um passeio à beira do lago, mas não teve coragem de beijá-la enquanto caminhavam, como pretendia. Apesar de a garota estar sendo mais receptiva, ele resolveu que deixaria isso acontecer naturalmente.  
A ruiva voltou para casa sentindo-se muito confusa a respeito do rapaz. Quando ele a convidou para almoçar, uma chama de esperança invadira seu coração. Estaria Aioria interessado nela? Porém, ele não tentara nenhum tipo de aproximação física desta vez. _"Estou me iludindo de novo. Ele só me convidou porque não queria almoçar sozinho"_, imaginou a moça, decepcionada.

Alguns dias se passaram. Saori estava muito deprimida. Seiya não a procurara mais depois da briga, e ela também não tinha ido atrás dele. Sabia que precisava pedir desculpas por não ter acreditado nele. Por isso, decidiu ir à sua casa naquela noite.  
Seiya continuava muito decepcionado com a namorada. Queria falar com ela, mas seu orgulho o impedia. Afinal, Saori é quem tinha errado e deveria tomar a iniciativa para se reconciliarem. Ele estremeceu quando a campainha tocou. Tinha quase certeza de que era ela, e correu para abrir a porta. Assim que o viu, Saori o abraçou.  
- Me perdoe... eu deveria ter confiado em você.  
Ele não conseguiu resistir e retribuiu o abraço. Percebeu que a garota estava chorando e disse:  
- Calma... não chore... Vamos entrar e conversar.  
Os dois foram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá, lado a lado. Ela perguntou novamente:  
- Você me perdoa?  
O rapaz sabia que seria impossível não perdoá-la. Aqueles dias longe dela haviam sido terríveis, e o que mais queria era ter Saori de volta.  
- Sim... Apesar de tudo... eu te amo... – confessou ele.  
Ela olhou para Seiya, sentindo-se comovida com a declaração. Já tivera outros namorados, mas essa era a primeira vez que alguém dizia "Eu te amo" para ela. E também a primeira vez em que realmente sentia o mesmo por alguém.  
Aproximou-se mais dele e o abraçou novamente. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios da jovem sobre os seus. Beijaram-se de uma forma selvagem e ardente, como se pudessem recuperar naquele beijo todo o tempo que haviam passado longe um do outro.  
- Eu também te amo. Senti tanto a sua falta... – admitiu Saori, ainda ofegante depois daquele beijo.  
- Eu senti mais – respondeu ele, tão ofegante quanto ela – Te quero, Saori, como eu nunca quis outra mulher na minha vida...

A jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la ao ouvir aquela frase. Os braços de Seiya envolviam sua cintura, e seu olhar denunciava o desejo que se apossara dele. Estavam tão próximos que, mesmo vestidos, Saori pôde perceber o quanto ele estava excitado. Seiya pressionou ainda mais o seu corpo contra o dela, tentando despertar na garota o mesmo desejo que o dominava. Eles trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade, já sabendo onde aquela reconciliação iria terminar: na cama dele.  
Saori deixou que Seiya a conduzisse até o quarto. Quando se deu conta, já estavam deitados na cama e ele começava a tirar suas roupas. O rapaz havia esperado com muita ansiedade pelo momento em que ela permitiria que ele tocasse em seu corpo, e finalmente esse momento havia chegado. Já não conseguia mais reprimir sua vontade de tê-la por inteiro, por isso não hesitou em abrir o zíper da saia que ela estava usando. Depois de retirá-la, jogou a peça no chão. Em seguida, foi a vez da blusa, que ao ser despida, revelou os seios da garota. Aquela visão fez com que seu desejo aumentasse ainda mais.  
Ao perceber o efeito de seu poder de sedução sobre o namorado, ela sorriu. Com delicadeza, tirou a camisa de Seiya e passou a beijar seus ombros, peito e abdômen, levando-o à loucura. A essa altura, o desejo dele era incontrolável, e se intensificou ainda mais quando viu no olhar de Saori a confirmação que tanto esperava: ela queria o mesmo que ele.

As mãos dela foram descendo pelo corpo dele até alcançarem o zíper da calça, abrindo-o. Devagar, começou a descer suas roupas, até despi-lo completamente. Assim que terminou, deitou-se sobre ele e passou a provocá-lo, mordendo de leve seu pescoço e nuca. Seiya gemeu, já não conseguindo mais controlar seus instintos. Com um movimento rápido, rolou sobre a cama e ficou em cima dela, cobrindo os lábios da jovem com os seus. Sem pedir permissão, sua língua envolveu a de Saori, iniciando uma dança lenta e sensual. Ela se deixou dominar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos dele arrancarem a última peça de roupa que ainda a vestia. Saori não sabia qual das sensações lhe provocava mais prazer: se o calor da boca de Seiya colada na sua, ou se o delicioso toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, que se tornava cada vez mais íntimo e intenso.  
Ele precisava mais do que nunca sentir sua pele, seu perfume e seu calor. Quando o beijo terminou, os lábios úmidos de Seiya acariciaram o pescoço dela, e foram descendo lentamente até alcançarem os seios, concentrando-se demoradamente nos mamilos rijos. Saori gemeu alto, sentindo sua pele arder ao contato dos lábios dele, que pareciam queimá-la. Não satisfeito, ele começou a percorrer o corpo dela com os lábios, beijando e mordiscando sua barriga e coxas, acariciando-a de uma forma íntima e ousada. Saori já estava a ponto de enlouquecer, e percebeu que não conseguiria esperar mais tempo. Desejava e necessitava senti-lo dentro dela. Suas pernas envolveram os quadris dele, pressionando-os com força. Seiya entendeu o recado e sorriu. _"Não sei como agüentei esperar tanto tempo por esse dia"_, pensou ele, segundos antes de possuí-la por completo.

Duas horas depois, o telefone tocou. Seiya atendeu, e logo a expressão de seu rosto mudou totalmente.  
- Eu já disse para não ficar me ligando se não for nada urgente. Estou ocupado.  
Curiosa, Saori perguntou:  
- Quem é?  
Ele não respondeu. Parecia muito irritado com o telefonema.  
- Por favor, já pedi mil vezes para me deixar em paz!  
"_Só pode ser a Shina"_, pensou Saori, com desgosto. Aquela paranóica tinha o dom de estragar seus melhores momentos ao lado de Seiya.  
- Eu vou desligar. Você tem que entender de uma vez por todas que não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida!  
Ouvindo a discussão, Saori concluiu que não conseguiria agüentar aquilo indefinidamente. Shina sempre estaria em seu caminho para atrapalhar sua vida ao lado de Seiya. Por alguns instantes, imaginou como seria o futuro. Se eles se casassem, Shina daria um jeito de infernizar o casal todos os dias, ligando nas horas mais impróprias, como naquele momento. Ou pior, indo até a casa deles para fazer escândalo. Pensando nisso, ela aproveitou que Seiya estava distraído com o telefone e começou a recolher suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.  
- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele quando desligou e viu que ela estava se vestindo.  
- Indo embora. Para sempre – respondeu ela.  
Seiya olhou para a namorada, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
- Por quê?! A gente se ama!  
- Você não vê que nosso relacionamento não tem futuro? Ela nunca vai desistir enquanto não nos separar! – gritou Saori, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.  
- Você vai deixar que ela nos separe? – perguntou ele, aflito.  
- Ela nos separou antes mesmo de nos conhecermos. Por mais que eu te ame, não vou suportar essa mulher entre nós pelo resto da vida. Vamos terminar antes que as coisas piorem.  
- Eu não me importo com a Shina! Eu preciso de você! – gritou Seiya, na inútil tentativa de fazê-la mudar de idéia.  
- Não adianta, Seiya... Vocês estarão ligados para sempre por causa do seu filho.  
- Eu juro que não vou deixar que ela nos incomode!  
- Você já me prometeu isso antes, e ela continua nos atormentando – disse ela, saindo do quarto.  
- Saori, espera! Você não pode ir embora assim! Não depois do que aconteceu entre nós!

Ela o encarou, e afirmou tristemente:  
- Nunca me esquecerei de você, nem desta noite. Mas não posso mais me enganar, Seiya. Essa mulher transformaria nossas vidas num inferno. É melhor que eu me afaste de uma vez por todas. Por favor, não me procure mais...  
A garota abriu a porta e saiu do apartamento, deixando-o completamente arrasado.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Seiya... Eu sei que errei muito com você. Fui muito possessiva durante o nosso namoro, mas eu mudei. Percebi que eu mesma afastei você de mim. Já que você está sozinho, poderia me dar outra chance?  
__Ele ficou muito perturbado com a pergunta. Não queria de jeito nenhum reatar seu relacionamento com Shina, mas ela estava tão fragilizada... E, por mais que soubesse que não era o responsável pela perda do bebê, sentia-se culpado. __

* * *

Marin tentou desviar os olhos, mas ele ergueu seu queixo com uma das mãos, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, em total silêncio. O único som naquela sala era o de suas respirações. Marin sentia-se derreter sob o olhar sedutor daquele homem_, _sem saber o que ele pretendia fazer._ _Ele sorriu levemente ao perceber que a jovem parecia uma coelhinha assustada. O sorriso dele a deixava ainda mais zonza, e seu coração quase parou quando sentiu os braços de Aioria envolverem sua cintura.__

* * *

Não se arrependia do que fizera, mas havia um grande receio dentro de seu coração: e se ele estivesse arrependido?  
__Aioria quebrou o silêncio:  
__- Marin... Preciso te dizer algo muito importante...  
__- Por favor, não me diga que se arrependeu! – implorou a ruiva, completamente apreensiva._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nina:** Obrigada pelo comentário, Nina! Eu não acho que a Shina seja realmente má como nas minhas fics, mas confesso que comecei a ter raiva dela depois que ela atrapalhou o beijo que a Saori ia dar no Seiya naquele episódio que eles pularam do abismo... enfim, eu nunca fui com a cara dela (mas acho a Mino ainda pior... argh!!). Bjs!  
**Pegasus Seiya:** Gracias por seu comentário! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e se vc gosta de Marin/Aioria, sugiro que vc tmb leia minha outra fic em andamento, "Sem asas para voar". Bjs!  
**Yuunah:** Nossa Yuunah, vc é vidente? Hahaha... Essa possibilidade que vc citou é bem provável que aconteça mesmo, mas no final da fic... Acho que vc só errou a "vítima" (não posso entrar em detalhes pq estragaria a surpresa). Bjs!  
**Nicka I:** Shina Bin-Laden?? Essa foi demais, hahaha... Ela não fica nada a dever aos mais perigosos terroristas! Será que o Seiya cairá nas garras dela novamente?? E a Marin, coitada, já tá se cansando de esperar uma atitude do Aioria (apesar que o próximo capítulo promete... pelo jeito, o negócio entre os dois vai ferver XD). Acho que vc terá uma "surpresinha"... Pedala, Aioria! Kkkkkkk... Bjs e obrigada pela mega-review (aguardo seus próximos comentários, hehehe).**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_Comentários_

_Este capítulo vai para Leo no Nina e Nicka I, que estão prestigiando a fic desde o começo e são fãs de Aioria e Marin. Espero que gostem meninas!!_

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 9**

**Dias depois...  
**Aioria tomava um café no escritório. Disfarçadamente, olhou para Seiya e sentiu muita pena do colega. Ele estava muito deprimido depois que Saori terminara o namoro. Ainda insistira para que ela reconsiderasse, mas Saori não aceitou. Embora também estivesse sofrendo demais, acreditava que aquela era a melhor solução para todos.  
Seiya não pensava assim, e continuava inconformado com o fim do namoro. Ele tinha feito tantos planos para o futuro e, de repente, vira todos os seus sonhos serem destruídos. Estava com muita raiva de Shina, de Saori e de si mesmo. Sua vontade era sumir para sempre.  
Outra que não estava nada satisfeita era Shina. Ficou feliz ao saber que Seiya terminara o namoro, mas ele não voltara para ela, conforme esperava. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para convencê-lo. Se não quisesse ficar com ela por amor, que fosse por pena. Por isso, decidiu ligar para ele.  
- Seiya, sou eu... – disse ela, aos prantos.  
- O que você quer, Shina? Não está contente ainda? Quer me destruir mais um pouquinho? – perguntou ele, cheio de amargura e sarcasmo.  
- Por favor, Seiya, não fale assim comigo... Eu... eu perdi o nosso bebê! – gritou ela. Em seguida, começou a chorar.  
- Perdeu... como assim, perdeu? O que aconteceu? – Seiya perguntou, muito nervoso.  
- Eu tive uma hemorragia e fui para o hospital. Fizeram uma ultra-sonografia, e o médico disse que nosso filho morreu...  
- Não pode ser... – disse ele, sentindo-se muito culpado. Embora não tivesse desejado aquele filho, que o havia separado de Saori, o bebê era a única coisa que ainda lhe dava esperanças de voltar a ser feliz um dia...  
- Seiya, o que vou fazer? Perdi você, e agora, o nosso filho... – lamentou-se Shina.  
- Fique calma. Depois do trabalho, passarei na sua casa para conversarmos – afirmou ele.  
- Ficarei te esperando...  
Desligou o telefone, enquanto ria da "ingenuidade" de Seiya. _"Ele é muito tonto! Como eu poderia perder um bebê que nunca existiu? Agora, ele se sentirá culpado por não ter desejado esse 'filho'... e eu usarei isso para forçá-lo a voltar para mim!",_ pensava ela, triunfante.

Aioria reparou que Seiya ficara pálido após aquele telefonema.  
- O que você tem, Seiya?  
- Ela perdeu o bebê... – revelou ele, muito abalado.  
- Perdeu?  
- É... não sei direito como isso aconteceu. Mas me sinto tão culpado!  
- Você não teve culpa. Essas coisas acontecem.  
- Mas eu não queria esse filho... parece até que Deus está me castigando!  
- Não diga isso, Seiya. Eu queria muito meu filho, mas ele morreu logo após o parto. Nem por isso acho que foi um castigo de Deus.  
- Também me sinto mal pela Shina. Eu fui muito rude com ela... deveria ter levado em consideração o fato dela estar grávida.  
- Não se culpe! Ela destruiu seu namoro com a Saori. Você tinha todo o direito de ficar furioso com ela.  
- A culpa não foi só dela. Também foi da Saori. Se ela tivesse me apoiado e não desistisse de mim tão facilmente...  
- Tente se colocar no lugar dela! A Shina vivia atormentando vocês. Qualquer pessoa no lugar da Saori pensaria em terminar a relação. Mas, agora que a Shina perdeu o bebê...  
- Isso não vai mudar nada. Agora eu é que não quero mais a Saori. Ela me deixou quando eu mais precisava dela! – afirmou ele, irritado.  
- Sei que está ressentido com tudo isso, mas não se esqueça que ela é minha irmã. E não vou deixar que ninguém a magoe, nem mesmo você – disse Aioria, chateado.  
- Desculpe. Eu perdi a cabeça depois que soube do aborto.  
- Se você não a quer mais, eu vou respeitar. Mas não faça nada que possa magoá-la.  
Seiya concordou com a cabeça. Saori pedira que não a procurasse mais, e ele decidiu que a obedeceria. Ainda a amava, mas, depois de tudo que passaram, concluiu que seu romance com ela nunca daria certo.

Após o trabalho, foi à casa de Shina. Sabendo que Seiya estava a caminho, ela se preparou para exibir um aspecto frágil e abatido.  
- Obrigada por vir, Seiya... – disse, com lágrimas fingidas nos olhos.  
- Como você está? – perguntou ele.  
- Muito mal... eu queria tanto esse filho! Era a única recordação que você me deixou... – lamentou-se.  
- Eu sinto muito, Shina. Sei que no começo reagi mal, mas eu já estava me acostumando com a idéia de ser pai.  
- Me perdoe por ter feito você brigar com sua namorada. Eu estava muito sensível e precisando de atenção. Ela deve ter ficado com ciúmes... – afirmou Shina, cheia de falsidade.  
- Vamos esquecer isso, está bem? Eu terminei o namoro e não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto.  
- Seiya... Eu sei que errei muito com você. Fui muito possessiva durante o nosso namoro, mas eu mudei. Percebi que eu mesma afastei você de mim. Já que você está sozinho, poderia me dar outra chance?  
Ele ficou muito perturbado com a pergunta. Não queria de jeito nenhum reatar seu relacionamento com Shina, mas ela estava tão fragilizada... E por mais que soubesse que não era o responsável pela perda do bebê, sentia-se culpado.  
- Eu... não sei, Shina. Preciso pensar.  
- Por favor, Seiya... pense bem sobre isso. Ainda podemos ser felizes juntos.  
Ele se foi. Enquanto dirigia até sua casa, pensava no que faria. Shina podia ser ciumenta e possessiva, mas pelo menos ela o amava. De que adiantava ficar sofrendo por Saori, se ela só pensava em si mesma e não se importava com seus sentimentos?

**No dia seguinte...  
**Aioria fazia os exercícios sob a supervisão de Marin. Ela admirava seus músculos bem torneados, tentando reprimir seu louco desejo de tocar neles. Não demorou para que Aioria reparasse que a instrutora não parava de olhar para ele. E que, definitivamente, não era por mero interesse profissional. Marin percebeu que o rapaz tinha flagrado seus olhares e ficou vermelha. Constrangida, ela tentou disfarçar:  
- Você é muito dedicado, Aioria. Os exercícios aumentaram muito a sua força muscular.  
- Foi uma ótima idéia contratar você. Eu me sinto muito mais disposto depois que começamos o treinamento – comentou ele, enxugando o suor dos ombros com uma toalha. A forma sedutora como o fazia a deixava ainda mais excitada.  
- Fico feliz com isso – respondeu a ruiva.  
Aioria iniciou uma nova série de exercícios, desta vez para as pernas. Marin foi ajudá-lo a corrigir sua postura durante um exercício e, sem querer (querendo), encostou sua mão numa das coxas dele. Aioria olhou para ela de uma forma que a fez corar novamente. Marin tentou desviar os olhos, mas ele ergueu seu queixo com uma das mãos, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, em total silêncio. O único som naquela sala era o de suas respirações. Marin sentia-se derreter sob o olhar sedutor daquele homem, sem saber o que ele pretendia fazer. Ele sorriu levemente ao perceber que a jovem parecia uma coelhinha assustada. O sorriso dele a deixava ainda mais zonza, e seu coração quase parou quando sentiu os braços de Aioria envolverem sua cintura. Finalmente, os lábios dele se encontraram com os dela, num beijo que só poderia ser definido como puro êxtase.  
Quando os lábios se separaram, os dois não sabiam o que dizer. Mas sabiam perfeitamente que não conseguiriam mais controlar o desejo indomável que tomara conta deles.

Antes mesmo que pudessem refletir sobre o que estavam fazendo, Aioria e Marin já estavam deitados sobre o carpete da sala dele. Os cabelos vermelhos da moça se espalhavam, formando um belo contraste com o tom creme do carpete. O casal se olhava fixamente, sabendo que aqueles momentos mudariam tudo entre eles.  
Cuidadosamente, o rapaz retirou a regata e o top que ela usava. Marin fechou os olhos e suspirou ao sentir os lábios dele acariciando seus seios. Aioria se deitou sobre ela e retirou o legging da garota, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Ele a beijou mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava o corpo dela com delicadeza, fazendo-a enlouquecer com suas carícias.  
Marin não deixou por menos, e na primeira oportunidade, despiu a camiseta dele. Mesmo suado, ela gostava do cheiro másculo de seu aluno. Ela beijou e acariciou suavemente seu peito musculoso, saboreando o gosto salgado de sua pele. Mas logo Aioria a interrompeu para beijá-la ardentemente. _"Será que estou sonhando?"_, pensou Marin, ao perceber o quanto ele a desejava.  
Aioria mordiscou de leve o pescoço da ruiva, o que a fez gemer. Ela retribuiu com beijos provocantes nos ombros e na nuca do rapaz. Suas mãos acariciavam suavemente as pernas dele, deixando-o louco. Ele já não estava mais agüentando de vontade de possuí-la. Tirou o resto da roupa, deixando-a perceber o quanto estava excitado. Devagar, Aioria voltou a deitar-se sobre ela, posicionando-se entre as pernas da jovem. A garota mordeu os lábios ao sentir a virilidade dele em contato com sua pele. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu quando ele enfiou os dedos pelas laterais de sua calcinha e a puxou para baixo, fazendo-a deslizar por suas pernas.  
Os dois estavam tão próximos que ele conseguia perceber as batidas descontroladas do coração dela. Olhando-a nos olhos, teve a certeza de que ela o amava. Naquele instante, foi como se o mundo lá fora tivesse deixado de existir para ambos...

Algum tempo depois, Marin estava deitada sobre o peito de Aioria. Não se arrependia do que fizera, mas havia um grande receio dentro de seu coração: e se ele estivesse arrependido?  
Aioria quebrou o silêncio:  
- Marin... Preciso te dizer algo muito importante...  
- Por favor, não me diga que se arrependeu! – implorou a ruiva, completamente apreensiva.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Saori aproveitou para comprar um sorvete na praça de alimentação. De repente, ela viu uma cena que a deixou paralisada.  
__Seiya e Shina estavam na fila do cinema, de mãos dadas. Para seu desespero, os dois se beijaram.

* * *

__- Você tem namorado? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se mais da garota.  
__Saori olhou para o chão e respondeu:  
__- Não...  
__- Mas como é possível uma coisa dessas? Uma garota tão bonita como você, sozinha? Nesse caso, você precisa arrumar um. E eu gostaria de me candidatar a essa vaga... – afirmou Ikki, num tom malicioso. __

* * *

- Canalha! Isso não vai ficar assim! Se você não ficar comigo, não ficará com mais ninguém! – berrou Shina.  
__- Me esquece! – gritou ele, batendo o telefone na cara dela.  
__Cheia de ódio, Shina pegou um vaso e atirou-o contra a parede. "Maldito! Se você não for meu, só terei uma opção: matá-lo!", pensou._

**Agradecimentos**

**Ravena Taisho: **Fiquei sem palavras depois da sua mega review! Fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado do capítulo, e triste pq vc disse que pensou em desistir da sua fic, que ela não fez muito sucesso... Não concordo com vc. Sua fic tá maravilhosa, bem escrita, criativa, tudo de bom! O problema é que neste site (e em outros, pra ser sincera) a maioria das pessoas prefere yaoi (não me pergunte pq, eu mesma não suporto esse gênero). As fics "hetero" são muitas vezes ignoradas, e qdo tem Seiya e Saori, pior... o povo tem o maior preconceito, sabe-se lá o motivo! Às vezes uma yaoi muito mal escrita tem 10, 15 reviews por capítulo, e a minha só recebeu 3. Desanima? Lógico, mas o importante é saber que existem pessoas que gostam do que vc faz. Conclusão: "ibope" não é sinônimo de qualidade. Não desista de escrever, pq vc tem talento! Bjs e muito obrigada pelos elogios!  
**Yuunah: **Que bom que vc gostou do mini-hentai, hehehe... E o deste capítulo, o que vc achou? Olha, não consigo imaginar a Saori matando a Shina (mesmo numa fic UA)! Mas, pelas dicas do próximo capítulo, já deu pra ter uma idéia do que vem pela frente né? Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Nina:** Essa indecisão da Saori e do Aioria só pode ser genética, kkkkk... Mas falando sério: a Shina foi ligar no momento mais IMPRÓPRIO possível! Quem agüentaria uma louca dessas atrapalhando a vida? O Aioria literalmente "acordou" pra vida, hahaha... mas o que será que ele tem de tão importante pra dizer à Marin no próximo capítulo?? Bjs e obrigada por comentar!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Comentário:  
**__O próximo capítulo será o último. Por favor, não deixem de comentar!_

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 10 **

Aioria olhou para ela, sorrindo. Desde aquela noite do jantar mal-sucedido, ele sonhava com uma nova chance. Agora que a tinha novamente em seus braços, não voltaria a cometer o mesmo erro  
- Para ser sincero, só me arrependo de uma coisa... de não ter percebido antes que a felicidade estava o tempo todo diante de mim! – disse ele, acariciando os cabelos dela.  
Os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas, mas, desta vez, eram de emoção.  
– Eu te amo! – confessou Aioria.  
- Eu também te amo! – respondeu ela.  
- Você me fez perceber que minha vida não acabou. Me perdoe por demorar tanto para perceber a mulher maravilhosa que você é.  
- Eu achava que você nunca sentiria por mim o que eu sentia por você...  
- Eu quero reconstruir minha vida ao seu lado. Por favor, case comigo – pediu ele.  
- Mas... você não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitado? – perguntou Marin, um pouco assustada com aquela mudança repentina.  
- Eu admito que demoro para tomar decisões, mas quando decido algo, é pra valer. Você quer se casar comigo?  
Com um sorriso emocionado, ela concordou:  
- É claro que sim...  
O casal voltou a se beijar com paixão. Em seguida, Aioria se levantou, pegou Marin no colo e a levou para sua cama.

**Uma semana depois...**

Era noite de sexta-feira, e Saori estava dirigindo até um shopping. Combinara de se encontrar com Marin para acompanhá-la a uma loja onde a ruiva escolheria seu vestido de noiva. Sentia-se muito feliz por Aioria e Marin estarem juntos depois de tanto esforço para uni-los. Mas, quando pensava em sua própria vida, tinha vontade de chorar. Não conseguia esquecer de Seiya, e cada dia que passava longe dele era uma verdadeira tortura. Arrependera-se de ter rompido com ele, e vivia imaginando se ainda haveria alguma possibilidade de reatar o namoro.  
Deixou o carro no estacionamento do shopping e subiu as escadas rolantes. Marin ainda não havia chegado ao local onde haviam marcado o encontro. Saori aproveitou para comprar um sorvete na praça de alimentação. De repente, ela viu uma cena que a deixou paralisada.  
Seiya e Shina estavam na fila do cinema, de mãos dadas. Para seu desespero, os dois se beijaram. Nenhum dos dois a vira. Lentamente, Saori se afastou. A jovem entrou no toalete feminino, onde começou a chorar convulsivamente...  
**- **Vamos embora, Saori. Você não está em condições de ficar aqui – insistia Marin, vendo o descontrole de sua cunhada. As duas estavam no toalete. Ela tinha ligado para o celular de Saori, que contou o que havia acontecido.  
- Não, Marin, nós combinamos de escolher seu vestido hoje. Eu já estou bem – garantiu ela, com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar.  
- Amanhã é sábado, e nós viremos com mais calma. Vem, vamos para sua casa – disse Marin, colocando a mão no ombro da garota.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Saori insistiu que preferia ficar sozinha. Marin queria ajudar, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Foi até o apartamento de Aioria e contou tudo ao noivo.  
- Depois de tudo que aquela mulher fez, como o Seiya teve coragem de voltar para ela? – perguntou Marin, indignada.  
- Também achei um absurdo. Mas ele estava muito magoado com a Saori, e está se sentindo culpado porque a Shina perdeu o bebê.  
- A Saori já sabe disso?  
- Não. Achei melhor nem contar para ela. Eu também não falei que os dois estavam juntos de novo. Pena que ela descobriu da pior maneira possível...  
- Infelizmente, acho que agora não tem mais volta – comentou Marin.  
- Depois do que aconteceu hoje, a Saori não vai mais querer vê-lo na sua frente. O pior é que eu tinha pensado em convidar os dois para serem meus padrinhos de casamento. Ela nos ajudou a ficarmos juntos, e o Seiya é meu amigo. E, apesar de tudo, ele tem o direito de namorar quem quiser.  
- Podemos convidar os dois assim mesmo.  
- Acho que a Saori não vai aceitar ser madrinha ao lado dele.  
- Eu tentarei convencê-la – decidiu Marin.  
Na escuridão de seu quarto, Saori pensava o tempo todo na cena que presenciara no shopping. Sentia muita raiva de Seiya e de si mesma. _"Ele dizia tanto que ela era louca e que não queria vê-la nem pintada de ouro... mas foi só terminarmos para voltar correndo para os braços dela..."_, pensava, amargurada. Se não tivesse deixado o caminho livre para Shina...  
Lembrou-se daquela primeira e única noite de amor com Seiya. Havia sido a melhor e a pior noite de sua vida. Não conseguia esquecer dos momentos que passaram juntos, nem do modo como ele a tocara... e ele ainda dissera que a amava... Mas que tipo de amor era esse, que em apenas duas semanas a trocara por outra mulher? Voltou a chorar, agarrada ao travesseiro. Naquele momento, nada poderia consolá-la...

Desanimado, Seiya entrou em seu apartamento. Concordara em dar uma nova chance à Shina, mas já estava arrependido de sua decisão. Depois do cinema, ela insistira para que fossem para sua casa, mas o rapaz recusou-se. Furiosa, começou a dar um de seus memoráveis escândalos, e Seiya deixou-a falando sozinha.  
De repente, o telefone tocou. Mesmo pressentindo que era Shina, ele atendeu.  
- Como você teve coragem de me abandonar no shopping? – gritou ela, perdendo o controle de vez.  
- Shina, por favor... Achei que você tivesse mudado, mas pelo que percebi, continua a mesma de antes!  
- Por que você não quis ir para minha casa? Você ainda não esqueceu aquela vagabunda?  
Ele se irritou:  
- Não fale assim dela!  
- Por que a defende tanto? Achei que estivesse com raiva dela!  
- Estou com raiva, sim. Mas a verdade é que eu ainda a amo!  
- Cale a boca! Como se atreve a me dizer uma coisa dessas? – tornou a gritar, bem histérica.  
- Desculpe, mas é o que eu sinto. Quis te dar uma chance pensando que talvez eu esquecesse a Saori, mas isso nunca vai acontecer. Sendo assim, não vejo porque continuar insistindo com você.  
- Canalha! Isso não vai ficar assim! Se você não ficar comigo, não ficará com mais ninguém! – berrou Shina.  
- Me esquece! – gritou ele, batendo o telefone na cara dela.  
Cheia de ódio, Shina pegou um vaso e atirou-o contra a parede. _"Maldito! Se você não for meu, só terei uma opção: matá-lo!",_ pensou.

**Dias depois...**

Marin resolveu comemorar o noivado com uma festa em sua casa. Convidou vários alunos da academia, e até sua mãe e irmãos vieram do interior especialmente para a ocasião.  
Aioria convidara Seiya para ser seu padrinho, e ele aceitara. Sabendo disso, Saori não concordou em ser madrinha do noivo. Entretanto, Marin a convenceu:  
- Se não fosse por você, nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido. Você não tem o direito de recusar!  
Contra sua vontade, ela aceitou dividir o altar com Seiya. Porém, no dia da festa de noivado, ignorou-o totalmente. Aioria não lhe contara que o colega tinha rompido de vez com Shina, uma vez que Seiya lhe dissera que não queria mais saber de sua irmã. Por isso, resolveu não se intrometer. Além do mais, sabia que ela estava com muita raiva depois que vira o rapaz aos beijos com Shina.  
Seiya olhava para a garota disfarçadamente, admirando sua beleza. Ela estava linda, com um vestido verde-claro que combinava com seus olhos. Porém, ao ver que um dos irmãos de Marin estava sendo muito "atencioso" com Saori, ele deixou-se dominar por um sentimento perturbador: o ciúme.  
- Então você foi a responsável pelo namoro dos dois – disse Ikki.  
- Não, eu só os apresentei – explicou Saori.  
- Você tem namorado? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se mais da garota.  
Saori olhou para o chão e respondeu:  
- Não...  
- Mas como é possível uma coisa dessas? Uma garota tão bonita como você, sozinha? Nesse caso, você precisa arrumar um. E eu gostaria de me candidatar a essa vaga... – afirmou Ikki, num tom malicioso.  
Saori ficou sem graça. Ikki era bonito e interessante, mas não tinha cabeça para pensar em outro homem que não fosse Seiya. _"Sou uma idiota. Se ele já voltou com a Shina, porque não arrumo outro namorado?",_ perguntou-se. Estranhou que Seiya estivesse sozinho, mas provavelmente não trouxera Shina com medo de algum vexame.  
- O que aquele cara quer com a Saori? – perguntou Seiya para Aioria.  
- Pelo jeito, quer conquistá-la – respondeu o amigo – Ele é irmão da Marin.  
- É um abusado, isso sim – Seiya disse com irritação, sem tirar os olhos dos dois.  
- Está com ciúmes? Você não disse que não a queria mais? – provocou Aioria.  
- Eu ainda não a esqueci. Mas parece que ela já me esqueceu... – respondeu Seiya, com tristeza.  
- Se você ainda a ama, deveria fazer algo para reconquistá-la... antes que seja tarde – aconselhou Aioria.  
Seiya ficou apreensivo com as palavras do amigo. Ao presenciar aquele sujeito paquerando Saori, sentiu uma vontade imensa de dar um soco no meio da cara dele. Ele a amava profundamente, embora ambos estivessem ressentidos um com o outro. As lembranças daquela noite em que fizera amor com ela pela primeira e última vez ainda estavam muito nítidas em sua mente. Fechando os olhos, conseguia visualizar cada um dos momentos passados ao lado dela naquela noite inesquecível que, infelizmente, terminara de uma maneira tão desastrosa...

O tempo passou, e finalmente chegou o dia do casamento. Marin e Saori estavam se arrumando em um salão de beleza. Como ficou pronta antes, Saori aguardou até que a noiva também terminasse de se preparar.  
Marin estava radiante, pois iria realizar seu grande sonho. Entretanto, percebeu que a cunhada parecia abatida. Decidiu então fazer algo que poderia mudar o rumo das coisas: contaria tudo o que Saori ainda não sabia sobre Seiya.  
- Tenho uma coisa muito importante para te contar, Saori – afirmou Marin com seriedade.  
- Marin, você está me assustando. Você não vai desistir do casamento, né?  
- Jamais! Preferia morrer antes disso. Não tem nada a ver comigo ou com Aioria. É que existem algumas coisas que você desconhece, mas acho que tem o direito de saber.  
- Do quê está falando, Marin?  
- A Shina perdeu o bebê. Foi por isso que o Seiya a aceitou de volta. Ele se sentiu culpado porque a gravidez era indesejada. Além disso, estava muito magoado com você...  
- Não posso acreditar... – disse Saori, bastante surpresa.  
- Só que a Shina logo voltou a aprontar seus escândalos, e ele deu outro fora nela. Parece que dessa vez é definitivo.  
- Por que está me contando isso, Marin?  
- Sei que você ainda o ama. Aioria também tem certeza de que o Seiya te ama. Vocês precisam se entender.  
- Não... É tarde demais... – afirmou Saori, com tristeza – Nós já ferimos muito um ao outro.

**Próximo capítulo (final)**

_- Se hoje eu sou feliz, devo isso a você, Saori. Por isso, desejo a você a mesma felicidade que estou sentindo. Não a deixe fugir... – aconselhou.  
__Saori ficou olhando para o buquê em suas mãos. "Será que ela tem razão? Será que estou deixando minha felicidade escapar?", interrogou-se. E só encontrou uma resposta...__

* * *

- Quer dizer que você inventou tudo... até o aborto! Você é um monstro, Shina! Você destruiu minha vida!_ _– gritou ele, furioso.  
__- Não, meu querido... vou destruir agora! – afirmou ela, preparando-se para atirar.  
__- Antes disso, você terá que me matar.  
__Foi então que ambos viram Saori. Ela tinha escutado a discussão sem que os dois percebessem. Shina mirou o revólver na direção da garota.  
__- Você é muito corajosa, mocinha. E muito burra também, porque vou te mandar para o inferno! – gritou Shina.__

* * *

Marin sorriu, com um ar misterioso.  
__- Sabe o que é, Aioria... De agora em diante, terei que pegar mais leve com os exercícios. Em vez de correr, vou fazer hidroginástica. Mulheres grávidas devem fazer atividades moderadas.  
__- Não entendi porque você tem que pegar mais leve... – começou a dizer, antes que a ficha caísse – Marin, você está me dizendo que..._

**Comentários **

**Nicka I:** Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo. _Adorei qdo vc disse: "__Liberou o leonino que existe dentro dele (e que ultimamente tava parecendo mais um bichano assustado)",_ kkkkkk... Qto ao Seiya, não diria que ele foi burro, mas se deixou levar pela culpa em relação ao "filho" e pela raiva de ter sido dispensado pela Saori. O Ikki é só uma "participação especial" mesmo. Obrigada pelos comentários, e não perca o último capítulo!! Bjs!  
**Nina: **E aí Nina, gostou do que o Aioria disse pra Marin? No caso da Shina, acho que só uma camisa-de-força pode resolver!! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!


	11. Chapter 11

**Comentários  
**_Pessoal, sei que este é o último capítulo, mas ficarei imensamente feliz se vcs comentarem o final._

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 11**

- Nunca é tarde para o verdadeiro amor. Eu queria desistir de Aioria, e hoje nós estamos juntos e muito felizes. Nada impede que você e Seiya também sejam. A não ser o orgulho de vocês... – disse Marin.  
Saori não disse nada. Ainda estava muito confusa com o que acabara de descobrir.  
Às dezenove horas, a noiva chegou ao local em que seria realizada a cerimônia com Ikki, seu irmão mais velho. Quando Aioria a viu, se emocionou. Ela estava deslumbrante, trajando um lindo vestido de seda branca com detalhes em renda.  
Próximos ao noivo, Seiya e Saori mal se olhavam. _"Poderíamos ser nós dois nesse altar. Infelizmente, é apenas um sonho impossível"_, refletiu Seiya.  
"_Ele só voltou para Shina por pena... e não está mais com ela"_, pensava a jovem. Mesmo assim, não tinha coragem de chamá-lo para uma conversa. _"Não deixe que o orgulho os separe"_, aconselhara Marin. Porém, tudo indicava que o orgulho venceria desta vez...  
Depois da cerimônia, os noivos recepcionaram os convidados com uma grande festa. Ikki aproveitou a ocasião para conversar com Saori. Embora ela não tivesse lhe dado nenhuma esperança no dia da festa de noivado, ainda não desistira de tentar conquistá-la.  
"_Será que eu deveria contar que a Shina perdeu o bebê?"_, pensava Seiya, hesitante. Gostaria de tentar uma reaproximação, mas não sabia qual seria a reação de Saori. Mudou de idéia quando a viu conversando animadamente com o irmão de Marin. Talvez fosse hora de desistir de uma vez por todas.

Mais tarde, Marin avisou que jogaria seu buquê. Saori não se animou a entrar na brincadeira e, por isso, ficou sentada numa cadeira próxima ao local, apenas observando. Mas, para sua surpresa, o buquê caiu diretamente no seu colo.  
Sorrindo, Marin se aproximou da garota e disse:  
- Fico muito feliz que o buquê tenha caído em suas mãos. É um sinal de que você deve correr atrás de sua felicidade.  
- Marin...  
- Se hoje eu sou feliz, devo isso a você, Saori. Por isso, desejo a você a mesma felicidade que estou sentindo. Não a  
deixe fugir... – aconselhou.  
Saori ficou olhando para o buquê em suas mãos. _"Será que ela tem razão? Será que estou deixando minha felicidade escapar?"_, interrogou-se. E só encontrou uma resposta...  
- Aioria, você viu o Seiya? – perguntou Saori, depois de procurar o ex-namorado por todo o salão.  
- Ele estava indo para o estacionamento. Acho que já está indo embora.  
- Obrigada!  
Ela saiu correndo na direção indicada pelo irmão. Mas, quando chegou ao local, viu algo que a fez gelar: Shina estava apontando uma arma para Seiya.

Mais uma vez, ela o seguira. E estava pronta para concretizar sua vingança contra o ex.  
- Eu avisei! Ou você ficaria comigo, ou eu te mataria! – ameaçou ela.  
- Pára com isso! De que adianta me matar? Você vai ficar muitos anos na cadeia! Por que não me esquece? – dizia ele.  
- Você é meu! E se não quiser ficar comigo, não ficará com mais ninguém! – gritou ela, totalmente desequilibrada.  
- E pensar que tive pena de você quando perdeu o bebê...  
- De qual bebê está falando? Eu nunca estive grávida!  
- O quê?! – perguntou Seiya, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
- É isso mesmo! Você é muito tonto por ter acreditado! Eu só queria que você voltasse para mim!  
- Quer dizer que você inventou tudo... até o aborto! Você é um monstro, Shina! Você destruiu minha vida! – gritou ele, furioso.  
- Não, meu querido... vou destruir agora! – afirmou ela, preparando-se para atirar.  
- Antes disso, você terá que me matar.  
Foi então que ambos viram Saori. Ela tinha escutado a discussão sem que os dois percebessem. Shina mirou o revólver na direção da garota.  
- Você é muito corajosa, mocinha. E muito burra também, porque vou te mandar para o inferno! – gritou Shina.  
- Saori, saia daí! – implorou Seiya.  
Ela não se mexeu. Então, Shina disparou a arma.  
Um grito ecoou no ar:  
- Malditaaa!!

Shina acertara o pára-brisa de um carro, enquanto Saori se jogara no chão, conseguindo se desviar do tiro.  
- Me solta! – gritou Shina, no instante em que o segurança do estacionamento a dominou.  
- Quieta, moça. Você terá muito o que explicar quando os policiais chegarem – disse o segurança, que a desarmara e prendera seus braços para trás.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou Seiya, aflito, enquanto corria para perto de Saori e a apertava de encontro ao peito.  
- Sim... agora estou bem – afirmou ela, feliz por estar em seus braços novamente.  
- Sua maluca! Ela podia ter te matado! – censurou o rapaz.  
- Eu não podia deixar que ela roubasse você de mim outra vez... – explicou a garota.  
- Saori... o que você quer dizer? – perguntou ele, confuso.  
- Me perdoe por ter sido fraca e deixar que ela nos separasse... Por não ter ficado com você para enfrentarmos juntos essa psicopata...  
- Não precisa pedir perdão... você fez o que achou certo... você poderia ter morrido por minha causa... eu é que peço que me perdoe por tudo... – disse ele, comovido.  
- Só te perdôo se você prometer que nunca mais ficaremos longe um do outro... – afirmou Saori.  
Mas Seiya ainda tinha uma dúvida.  
- Vi você com o irmão da Marin. Achei que já tivesse me esquecido... – comentou, enciumado.  
- Também pensei o mesmo no dia em que te vi beijando a Shina na fila do cinema – revelou Saori – Mas, agora sei que você só tinha voltado com ela por pena.  
Ele sorriu e abraçou-a com mais força.  
- Eu nunca te esqueci, nem por um segundo. E, a partir de hoje, nós ficaremos juntos para sempre, meu amor... Nada mais impede a nossa felicidade...  
Eles se beijaram, mais apaixonados do que nunca. Sequer se importaram com o barulho da sirene de uma viatura de polícia que se aproximava do local. Shina, que assistia à cena à distância, continuava ameaçando-os:  
- Um dia, eu ainda mandarei vocês dois para o inferno!  
- Por enquanto, você é quem vai passar uma temporada lá – respondeu um policial. Em seguida, ele a algemou e obrigou-a a entrar na viatura. Meses depois, Shina foi condenada a vários anos de prisão por tentativa de homicídio.

Enquanto Seiya e Saori comemoravam sua reconciliação, Marin e Aioria partiram para sua lua-de-mel nas Bahamas. E assim, os dois casais puderam desfrutar de um pouco de paz...

**Seis meses depois...  
**- Obrigada por tudo, Marin. Se não fossem os seus conselhos, eu não estaria aqui hoje – agradeceu Saori.  
- Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo – respondeu a ruiva, ajeitando o véu da cunhada – Agora, precisamos ir!  
De braço dado com Ikki, Marin entrou no salão de festas. Pouco depois, foi a vez da noiva, conduzida por Aioria.  
- Cuide bem da minha irmã – pediu ele ao noivo, quando chegaram ao altar.  
- Farei o impossível para que ela seja feliz – garantiu Seiya.  
Enquanto os noivos estavam diante do altar, Marin e Aioria trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Agora, a felicidade estava completa. Será?  
Durante a festa, ambos estavam dançando animadamente quando Aioria comentou:  
- Precisamos voltar a correr no parque, Marin. Acho que estou ficando meio fora de forma de tanto comer as comidas deliciosas que você prepara. Sou casado com uma personal trainer que vive cercada de alunos sarados. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar barrigudo...  
Marin sorriu, com um ar misterioso.  
- Sabe o que é, Aioria... De agora em diante, terei que pegar mais leve com os exercícios. Em vez de correr, vou fazer hidroginástica. Mulheres grávidas devem fazer atividades moderadas.  
- Não entendi porque você tem que pegar mais leve... – começou a dizer, antes que a ficha caísse – Marin, você está me dizendo que...  
- Você vai ser papai! – afirmou ela, com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
- Mas... isso é maravilhoso! – gritou ele, sem conter sua alegria – Eu te amo!  
- Eu também te amo, Aioria!  
Eufórico, o rapaz agarrou a esposa pela cintura e girou-a no ar.  
- Nossa! Quanto entusiasmo! – comentou Seiya, que se aproximara deles ao lado de Saori.  
- Eu vou ser pai! – contou Aioria, todo feliz.  
- Parabéns! – disseram os noivos.  
– Vocês podem aproveitar e já irem treinando para quando tiverem seus filhos – brincou Aioria.  
- Ainda é cedo. Antes, quero curtir muito o nosso casamento – explicou Saori, trocando um olhar carinhoso com Seiya.  
- Por enquanto, vamos nos contentar em brincar com o bebê de vocês – concordou o rapaz.

Depois que os noivos viajaram para a lua-de-mel em Bali, os futuros papais voltaram para casa.  
- Agora você terá que se cuidar muito, amor. Nada de pegar peso na academia – recomendou Aioria, todo preocupado com ela e o bebê.  
- Não precisa exagerar, Aioria. Gravidez não é doença.  
- É que eu demorei tanto para reencontrar a felicidade que não deixarei que nada, nem ninguém, a roube de mim novamente – explicou o rapaz.  
Marin sorriu. Finalmente, sua vida estava completa.  
- Eu nunca fui tão feliz como agora... – suspirou ela, abraçando o marido.

**Fim**

**Agradecimentos**

**Ravena:** É Ravena, demorou, mas o Aioria tomou uma atitude né? Realmente, foi um absurdo o Seiya voltar pra Shina, mas logo ele percebeu que ela continuava a mesma louca de sempre! Ah, eu no lugar da Saori tmb desistiria depois de ver os dois juntos. E com ctz a presença do Ikki serviu pra deixar o Seiya enciumado. Mas no fim, tudo acabou bem! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, e não deixe de ler a próxima ok? Bjs!  
**Pégasus Seiya: **Gracias por mais uma review! A Shina não foi pro sanatório, mas acabou atrás das grades. E como não poderia deixar de ser, Seiya e Saori foram felizes para sempre... Bjs!  
**Yunnah: **Fiquei até sem jeito qdo vc escreveu que adorou cada palavra da fic! A Shina conseguiu "mais ou menos" o que queria, né? Pq depois ela se deu mal, hahaha...Eu dei um final bem feliz pra Saori, como forma de compensar todos os sofrimentos que ela passou. E não precisa ficar triste: logo vou começar uma fic nova, além de continuar minha outra (Sem asas para voar). Obrigada pela review, bjs!  
**Nina:** Fica triste não... Te agradeço muito pelos elogios (fiquei um pouco sem graça por vc dizer que a fic é perfeita). A Shina se safou da camisa-de-força, mas não da cadeia. Quem sabe eu aproveito essa idéia em outra fic? "bem maquiavélica" Obrigada por todo o incentivo que vc me deu ao longo da fic, e espero que leia a próxima tbm! Bjs!  
**Karol:** Vc tem toda razão, às vezes eu me empolgo com as cenas do próximo capítulo e acabo revelando mais do que deveria, hehehe... obrigada pelos comentários, e não deixe de ler a próxima! Bjs!

**Comentários finais  
**_A fic acabouuuu!! Muito obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Aproveitando o espaço, vou fazer um pequeno "merchan" da minha nova UA (mais uma!). Espero que vcs gostem e leiam tmb!_

**Laços de família**

**Capítulo 1**

_- Ah, sei! Acha mesmo que vai arrumar um marido rico em alguma dessas boates que você freqüenta? Faz-me rir!  
__- Pelo menos, não tenho que aturar um bando de crianças mal-educadas, nem me contentar com uma vida medíocre como a sua, com um namorado que não dá a mínima pra você! – gritou Shina.  
__Marin ficou vermelha de raiva. Aproximando-se da irmã, segurou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu com violência, enquanto dizia rispidamente:  
__- Você deveria ter morrido no lugar da sua gêmea! Quem sabe se ela não teria sido uma pessoa muito melhor do que você!  


* * *

__A jovem a encarou com seriedade e afirmou:  
__- Está enganada. Ela sobreviveu. Sua mãe a entregou para adoção porque não tinha condições de sustentar três filhas sozinha.  
__- Você está louca? Minha mãe jamais faria isso!  
__- Mas fez. Ela tinha sido abandonada pelo seu pai, e não podia ficar com as três meninas. Um homem muito rico a procurou e se ofereceu para criar uma das gêmeas, porque o bebê da esposa dele tinha morrido. Sua mãe aceitou a proposta e entregou a criança.  
__Marin se mostrou um pouco irritada.  
__- Por que está inventando esses absurdos sobre minha mãe? Quem é você, afinal?_


End file.
